Noviazgo
by Anisita
Summary: Joven, inteligente y bonita, la chica perfecta, pero aún con estas características, no sabia lo que era tener un novio... hasta que alguien apareció en su vida dispuesto a enseñarle... SasuxSaku
1. Declaración

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

**Noviazgo**

**Capitulo 1**

"_**Declaración"**_

Bien, todo iba como lo había planeado, durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duró la clase del taller de álgebra avanzada, en la cual los **dos** se habían inscrito, él no le había quitado la mirada ni un segundo, desde atrás, la joven se veía aun más delicada y frágil. Con su pequeña y recta espalda, con su cabello Rosado y recortado hasta los hombros y sobre todo el empeño y dedicación que le ponía a su trabajo, sin duda alguna se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia esa persona, ahora solo faltaba saber si ella sentía lo mismo.

Sabía que estaba siendo observada pero no podía creer que precisamente él la estuviera contemplando. Eso le molestaba pero sobre todo le avergonzaba. ¿Por qué razón un chico como él la miraba de esa forma tan insistente, a una simple chica como lo era ella? Respuesta: no tenia ni la más remota idea.

No tuvo la suficiente valentía para mirar hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba él, temía mirarlo a los ojos por el simple hecho de que pudiera ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, ah! Y también porque era un desconocido, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, solo su apellido. Y eso era realmente extraño porque casi toda la escuela lo conocía y sabia como se llamaba, era bastante popular, con apenas dos semanas de haber ingresado al instituto.

La pelirosa miró con desesperación el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared arriba de la pizarra y bajó la vista decepcionada, faltaban eternos veinte minutos para que la clase finalizara y aún no terminaba el ejercicio numero cinco. Usualmente era la primera que acababa todas las actividades antes de que la campana de salida sonara, pero esta vez había algo diferente y que le molestaba en grandes proporciones, claro, eso solo significaba una cosa: el alumno nuevo que recién se había inscrito en el mismo taller que ella. Lo peor de todo era que ese chico era amigo de su mejor amigo, es decir, Naruto, todavía no comprendía como dos personas completamente **diferentes**, podrían ser amigos inseparables. Era un misterio.

Sakura dio un vistazo a su alrededor y lo que pudo ver fue a un montón de chicos, la mayoría con anteojos, concentrados en terminar los difíciles ejercicios de álgebra, uno que otro le sonreía tímida y fugazmente y después volvían con su trabajo, odiaba ser la única chica en el club de álgebra, odiaba ser el ídolo para aquellos chicos "nerds" que de alguna forma le recordaban que ella también era una de ellos... odiaba que el taller se terminara hasta las tres de la tarde, hora en que la mayoría de los alumnos en toda la escuela se habían marchado a sus casas y lo que más odiaba en ese momento, era que el chico nuevo, Uchiha_ y como se llamara_, hubiera acabado la actividad primero que ella.

Alguien se puso de pie haciendo rechinar la silla al deslizarla para atrás, no le importó que todos los alumnos la vieran un poco sorprendidos con tan actitud, lo único que a ella le importaba era llegar a tiempo. Corrió rápidamente hacia el profesor y le entregó su cuaderno con todos los ejercicios terminados. Lastima, demasiado tarde. Ahora el titulo de "numero uno" le pertenecía a él. Y eso, por supuesto, la dejó en estado se shock.

-muy bien, joven Uchiha, no tuvo ningún error, señorita Sakura, tal parece que tiene un rival – comentó el profesor con tono divertido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras no habían sido nada graciosas para la pelirosa, la cual era sumamente competitiva en cuanto a ganar se trataba. Sintió que en cualquier momento lloraría de la rabia al ser derrotada por un chico que ni siquiera conocía, pero se obligó a guardar la compostura y solo se limitó a sonreír cordialmente.

-tiene razón, habrá que estudiar más – fue la seca contestación de la joven, dejó que el maestro calificara su trabajo y se dirigió a su asiento tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero sus compañeros sabían que la chica no estaba nada contenta.

Sasuke solo se dedicó a observar fijamente a Sakura mientras ambos volvían a sus asientos, la pelirosa pudo ver que el chico sonreía de una manera arrogante, sin duda alguna se atrevía a retar a la Haruno y además se burlaba de ella. En ese momento sonó la campana de salida y todos guardaron sus cosas dentro de sus pequeños maletines, Sakura se apresuró a salir del salón y se dirigió a la dirección. Tenia otras cosas más importantes que hacer que estar buscando la manera de derrotar al chico nuevo. Tocó la puerta una sola vez y una voz desde adentro le ordenó que podía entrar.

-gomenasai, Tsunade-sama, no pude llegar a tiempo, disculpe mi retraso – hizo una leve reverencia - ¿tiene noticias?

-si – la directora giró su silla para quedar frente a frente con la Haruno, recargó sus codos en el escritorio, ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos – resulta que... fuiste elegida – contestó sonriendo, Sakura dejó caer el maletín por la emoción, juntó las palmas de las manos y se las llevó al pecho mientras sonreía feliz.

-¡lo logré¡No puedo creer que ya sea la presidenta del consejo estudiantil! Kami, no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que haya ganado! – mentira, en el fondo ella estaba segura de que resultaría la ganadora, pero aún así, se sentía en un sueño – arigato! Gracias por todo Tsunade-sama –

-vaya, no creí que en verdad te emocionarías por eso, yo en tu lugar me sentiría la persona más desdichada en el planeta - la directora se masajeó la sien – pero no tienes nada que agradecer, la verdad es que fuiste tú la que logró llegar hasta ese puesto, gracias a tu esfuerzo y dedicación conseguiste lo que querías, felicidades – la pelirosa estuvo a punto de llorar, pero esta vez no fue por rabia, sino por felicidad y emoción. Tomó su mochila y de nuevo agradeció a la directora.

-mañana anunciarán al ganador pero quise darte la noticia primero, no lo pude resistir – comentó la mujer con un dejó de culpabilidad, Sakura solo soltó una risita divertida.

-gracias Tsunade-sama, es el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida – exclamó la pelirosa emocionada.

-si bueno, es tarde, ya tienes que irte apuesto que tienes mucha hambre... igual que yo – ambas rieron para después despedirse cordialmente.

Ya afuera, caminó felizmente hacia la salida enrejada del instituto, la suave brisa removía dócilmente su Rosado cabello, las aves cantaban alegremente, el sol iluminaba su tersa piel, todo iba bien hasta que alguien la llamó por su nombre, - Sakura - al principio no supo de quien era esa voz porque jamás la había escuchado, pero al girarse se encontró con un rostro bastante familiar.

Lo miró perpleja¿por qué ese chico sabia su nombre¿era acaso que lo había investigado? Talvez lo había escuchado del maestro o de algún compañero, si, eso debía ser. No debía hacerse ilusiones. Ella ni siquiera sabia el nombre de él y por eso mismo se sintió un poco apenada. Pero desechó esos pensamiento en cuanto recordó que ese chico se había burlado de ella.

-¿se te ofrece algo? – inquirió de forma educada pero un poco fría, ahora que estaba más cerca de él, podía verlo mucho mejor... era más alto que ella, sus cabellos negros estaban un poco largos y sus inexpresivos ojos, que eran del mismo color, la miraban fijamente. Una de sus manos estaba escondida en bolsillo del pantalón azul, y la otra sostenía el maletín café y cuadrado que todos los alumnos llevaban. Y aunque le molestara un poco su presencia, tenia que reconocer que Uchiha _y como se llamara _era atractivo...

-de hecho, tengo algo que proponerte... – le contestó el pelinegro con desinterés, Sakura le puso más atención creyendo que se trataba de una propuesta interesante, aunque le sorprendió un poco – no me voy a andar con rodeos... he estado observándote durante una semana y me has parecido una persona muy interesante – se aclaró un poco la garganta mientras veía como la chica fruncía el seño y ladeaba la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo en señal de confusión -... me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia – finalizó tranquilamente, como si decir aquellas palabras fuera cosa de todos los días.

Estuvo a punto de voltear hacia atrás para comprobar si era a ella a que se dirigía, pero no lo hizo porque no había nadie más. Solo estaban ellos dos en medio del patio de la escuela, con el sol del medio día calentando sus cuerpos. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro intentando pensar claramente, pero no podía hacerlo debido al nerviosismo que poco a poco se apoderaba de ella.

-estas tardando en contestar, solo di que si y ya – le exigió el Uchiha, la pelirosa solo pudo verle entre sorprendida y molesta. Intentó responderle de la misma forma que él lo hacia pero ni siquiera sabia que decir.

-etto... si es una b-broma déjame decirte que... que no es nada graciosa...- dijo balbuceando un poco, el joven le observaba extrañado.

-¿te parece que bromeo? – dio un paso adelante quedando a poca distancia de ella, esta retrocedió asustada y cada vez que hacia esto, él avanzaba más y más... hasta que la espalda de Sakura tocó el rasposo tronco de un árbol. Al verse sin salida, colocó su maletín sobre su pecho intentando protegerse del chico.

-vaya, esto es nuevo, normalmente te comportas de una manera valiente y segura pero ahora viéndote asustada e indefensa... haces que me gustes más...-

-¡b-basta! – gritó la chica totalmente ruborizada, apartó a Sasuke de enfrente con un fuerte empujón mientras se disponía a huir corriendo, pero él fue más rápido y la sujeto del brazo.

-No me has contestado – le susurró al oído, Sakura instintivamente se retiró de él.

-ya déjame en paz – intentó safarse del agarre pero el chico le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos. Sakura tembló de miedo y bajó la mirada sonrojada, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y empujó para separarse, pero Sasuke no cedía ni un centímetro – ¡¡suéltame por favor, no es gracioso!! –

-que tan difícil es decir si o... si – murmuró débilmente, los forcejeos de la Haruno cesaron – vamos Sakura, di que sí y te soltare –

-esta bien, esta bien... l-lo pensaré... mañana te digo lo que decidí...- exclamó desesperada por alejarse del moreno, este la soltó un poco sorprendido.

-esa no es la respuesta que yo esperaba¿por qué no aceptas y ya? – lo dijo como si fuera increíble que alguien lo rechazara, a él.

-¿cómo que por qué? Ni siquiera te conozco, no se quien eres y me das miedo – su respiración era agitada provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara a un ritmo totalmente acelerado. Y su sonrojo no desaparecía.

-normalmente las chicas aceptarían sin oponerse – levantó del suelo el maletín de la chica – toma, lo dejaste caer -

-gracias – murmuró débilmente mientras lo tomaba, pero rápidamente cambió de parecer - ¿qué te sucede¿por qué no mejor te consigues a una de "esas chicas" y me dejas en paz, no me interesa salir contigo – sacudió su mochila y se dispuso a emprender su camino pero Sasuke se colocó frente a ella.

-me dijiste que lo pensarías... así que mañana espero tu respuesta – se inclinó hacia ella dispuesto a besarla pero esta se protegió con su maletín.

-n-no te me acerques...- su voz sonaba entrecortada y aterrada.

-eres bastante interesante Haruno Sakura... nunca había conocido a alguien como tú – y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí con paso calmado sin voltear hacia atrás en ningún momento.

Le temblaban las piernas y su corazón latía rápidamente, le tomo algunos minutos reaccionar y mientras la imagen del pelinegro seguía en su mente, recordó algo importante.

-olvide preguntarle su nombre...-

_Continuará..._

_Siempre el primer capitulo es un poco aburrido, no creen¿Comentarios?_


	2. Comienzo

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

**Noviazgo**

**Capitulo **

"_**Comienzo"**_

Entró, en ese momento, al deshabitado patio de la escuela, aún a pesar de que eran exactamente las siete quince de la mañana no tenia tanto frió como días anteriores, el verano estaba por comenzar así como las vacaciones. Traía bajo su brazo un par de gruesos libros que estuvo leyendo durante el camino de su casa al instituto y casi los dejó caer cuando en la entrada del edificio vio a lo lejos a _**ese**_ chico.

Al parecer él no la había visto así que aprovecho esto para correr hacia otro lado y esconderse detrás de un árbol que casualmente era en donde había quedado acorralada como una presa el día de ayer. Despacio y con mucho cuidado asomó la cabeza fuera del tronco, solo los ojos quedaron al descubierto tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento que llamara la atención de aquel sujeto. Aún se encontraba allí, parecía leer los artículos del periódico mural que **ella** había escrito y colocado perfectamente en aquélla base de madera protegida por un, siempre limpio y en perfectas condiciones, cristal.

Sakura sonrió un poco, ¡por fin alguien leía con interés sus artículos! La mayoría eran noticias culturales y debates sobre algún suceso político o económico de Japón, lo cual aburría bastante a los estudiantes de aquella preparatoria, pero él parecía bastante interesado al respecto. La pelirosa se escondió de nuevo recargándose en el árbol y suspirando sin poder creerlo pero se obligó a desechar esa repentina admiración hacia él y se concentró en cómo entrar al instituto sin que ese molesto chico se diera cuenta.

Pero no se concentró porque de nuevo estaba pensando en él, recordó como le había pedido que fuera su novia pero ella lo rechazó porque... ¿por qué lo rechazó? No, solo le dijo que lo pensaría pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, estaba demasiado ocupada acabando las tareas de todos los clubs a los que pertenecía y no se acordó de él hasta hoy que lo vio en la entrada del instituto. ¿Y si les contaba a sus amigas que... Uchiha _y como se llamara_ se le había declarado? No, no, no y no. Nunca le creerían además ella no tenia tiempo de tener un novio, claro, nunca había tenido uno pero creía que el noviazgo solo absorbía tiempo innecesariamente, y ella no predisponía de mucho tiempo porque siempre estaba ocupada a parte de que su madre jamás le daría permiso para andar con un chico a tan corta edad (16 años).

Pero por otro lado, él era en chico más popular de la escuela, todas se morirían por estar en su lugar y cualquiera la consideraría una tonta por no aceptarlo. Además ¿qué tan difícil era tener un novio? La sola idea le dio escalofríos, había visto que sus amigas siempre descuidaban sus estudios por estar con "su pareja" y además de que tenían que darse besos para saludarse y despedirse o en cualquier ocasión. Besarse en los labios. Que asco.

¿O no? ¿Qué se sentía besar a un chico? Tal vez lo podría intentar... ¡¡No!! Sakura sabia perfectamente que los peores actos del ser humano habían comenzado por curiosidad... bueno, no todos pero si algunos. _"La curiosidad mató al gato"_. Maldita curiosidad. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho curiosidad?

-bien, Sakura Haruno, es hora de que tomes una decisión – se dijo a si misma mientras aspiraba hondo, estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando una mancha roja paso a gran velocidad a un lado suyo. Giró su cabeza hacia aquella extraña figura y no tardó en reconocer a la chica pelirroja que saludaba alegremente al Uchiha.

-¡¡buenos días Sasuke-kun!! – la forma en que lo saludó le recordó un poco a Ino. Se reprendió a si misma por comparar a su amiga con la fastidiosa de Karin, mejor se concentró en grabarse el nombre del chico –Sasuke-kun- ya lo tenia, una vez que algo entraba a su cabeza jamás salía de esta. O eso creía. La pelirosa observó (se había vuelto a esconder detrás del árbol) que él Uchiha miraba a la pelirroja con desdén, ella hablaba y hablaba pero él parecía en otro lugar, lejos de allí.

Sakura suspiró desilusionada, talvez él ya se había olvidado de ella y capaz de que ahora su nueva novia era Karin porque aparte de tener buen cuerpo y mirada seductora, era una chica muy inteligente, aunque no tanto como Sakura, pero no por nada había quedado con el segundo mejor promedio de la escuela el año pasado, eran rivales en casi todo y el hecho de que estuvieran en la misma clase ponía más tensas las cosas. Así era mejor, no debía hacerse ilusiones con un chico al que apenas conocía, además, ni siquiera sentía atracción por él. ¿Verdad?

Pronto notó que poco a poco los alumnos iban llegando y ya no escuchó al conversación entre aquellos dos. Alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la pelirosa dio un respingo.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? – ella volteó y se encontró con su amigo rubio - ¿qué no te tocaba el servicio de tu salón hoy? Ya vas tarde –

-Ahhh! Es cierto, Naruto que hora es? – el chico consultó su reloj de pulsera.

-solo quedan cinco minutos para que sean las ocho, ¿estas bien? Estas un poco pálida ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde a la escuela? –

-tonto, yo nunca llego tarde, es solo que...- la chica no supo que decir, su amigo solo parpadeó varias veces sin comprender del todo la actitud de su amiga – tengo que irme, nos vemos luego – salió disparada de allí y pasó junto a Sasuke y Karin al entrar al edificio, sintió como la mirada del Uchiha se concentraba en ella pero esta lo ignoró apretando el paso dirigiéndose a su salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un capricho, solo un capricho. El hecho de que lo hubiera rechazado, lo motivaba a insistir más y más. Las cosas no se quedarían así, él era una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a perder. Pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a rogarle a nadie... no, no, le insistiría mas no le rogaría. Desde el momento en que Naruto los presento, el Uchiha solo se dedicó a observarla discretamente, como no estaba en la misma clase que ella, solo podía verla a la hora del almuerzo, en la clase de deportes, de vez en cuando en los pasillos y antes de cada clase. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más y por eso se inscribió al club de álgebra, se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que Sakura era la única chica en aquel taller, de hecho, hubo muchas cosas que le sorprendieron de ella, comenzando con que era la chica más inteligente de todo al escuela, siempre mostraba dedicación en los trabajos que realizaba y nunca se daba por vencida, no importaba en que tipo de situación se encontrara, ella siempre tenia una solución. Fue entonces que descubrió que esa chica le gustaba...

Y tal vez por eso le afectó tanto el desdén con el que Sakura le dijo que "lo pensaría". Era científicamente **imposible**. Toda la noche estuvo pensando en lo mismo y no había encontrado respuesta alguna para su duda. ¿por qué Sakura Haruno lo había rechazado? Seguía viendo los labios de Karin moverse pero no escuchaba sonido alguno, de nuevo volteó hacia la entrada pero no había rastro de la chica pelirosa, maldijo su mala suerte.

Y él que se había levantado tan temprano solo pare encontrarse con Sakura. Pero no, en vez de eso, estaba conversando con Karin, bueno si a eso se le llamaba conversar porque él solo estaba allí de pie escuchando o medio escuchando a la chica, precisamente en la entrada de la escuela donde todos los alumnos los veían claramente y seguramente los comentarios con respecto a ellos dos estarían en boca de todos por una semana entera. Que fastidio. Fue entonces que la vio cruzando el umbral a toda velocidad, parecía algo asustada mientras se abría paso entre todo el alumnado que se estaba arremolinando en la entrada.

Por alguna extraña razón él no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que hubo desaparecido escaleras arriba, volvió a fijar su vista en la chica pelirroja que tenia enfrente y con palabras secas y frías le dijo:

-tengo que irme – la aludida dejó de hablar y le sonrió mientras depositaba un breve beso en su mejilla.

-hasta luego Sasuke-kuuunnn – se despidió guiñándole el ojo sugerentemente para después retirarse de allí con un exagerado movimiento de caderas, todo el mundo murmuraba y el pelinegro solo exhaló hastiado y justo cuando estaba por irse alguien se colgó de su cuello haciéndolo ladearse un poco hacia la derecha. Al principio pensó que era otra de esas fastidiosas chicas pero para su buena o mala suerte era Naruto.

-suéltame dobe, estas asfixiándome – ordenó amenazantemente, su amigo hizo caso omiso.

-no hasta que me consigas el teléfono de Kin – al rubio apretó más el cuello.

-¿la de la clase de música? Estas loco, además, ya tienes novia – Sasuke golpeó con el codo el abdomen de Naruto, este lo soltó inmediatamente mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-solo bro-bromeaba...- se quejó recuperando un poco la compostura – oye, ¿me vas a decir porque ayer no quisiste que te esperara? Ya se que sales hasta las tres de la tarde por el ridículo taller al cual te inscribiste pero sabes que yo siempre te espero -

-pues ahora no quería que me esperaras, eres una molestia, además no es un taller ridículo – dijo mientras ambos se encaminaban a su salón. De vez en cuando Naruto se detenía para saludar a las chicas que pasaban junto de ellos.

-no entiendo porque te complicas tanto la vida, el álgebra no te servirá para nada, eres igual que Sakura-chan, pero no le vayas a decir lo que dije. Ella es capaz de matarme... - musitó con la mirada llena de terror – tengo suerte de que ella no este en el mismo grupo que nosotros, oye por cierto, ayer tuve una cita con Satuski, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Es la que se sienta junto a mi en biología, ahhhh, me la pase tan bien...- exclamó con tono soñador.

-por que no mejor le cuentas todo eso a tu novia, a mi no me metas en tus problemas... no quiero ser testigo cuando ella se entere que de las múltiples infidelidades de las que es victima – comentó con desdén, su amigo frunció el seño.

-no tiene porque enterarse, brrr! si Ino se entera no se de lo que sea capaz... tal vez asesinarme igual que Sakura-chan, por algo son amigas... -

-¿otro secreto? Ya tengo bastante con callarme que eres miembro del taller de cocina, eso si que es ridículo, el capitán del equipo de fut-bol haciendo galletitas...-

-¡¡teme!! Si se lo cuentas a alguien...!! –

-ya cállate, no tienes porque gritar - los dos amigos entraron a su salón, ambos eran del grupo "B", allí dentro les esperaba Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino entre otros, pero ellos hacían un pequeño grupo de amigos dentro del aula.

-¡¡Naruto! Se puede saber por que ayer no pasaste por mi? Eres un irresponsable, de seguro estabas con una de las tantas zorras que conoces ¿verdad? Pero esto no se va a quedar así... –

-go-gomen... es que lo olvide... – mintió, algo ya muy común en el ojiazul - ¡perdóname! No volverá a pasar, dime que quieres que haga y lo haré...-

De nuevo esos dos, Ino y Naruto eran novios pero aunque solo eran eso ya se comportaban como una pareja de esposos. Sasuke tomó asiento en el ultimo pupitre como siempre lo hacia, dejó su maletín sobre la mesa, y se recargó suavemente sobre el respaldo de la silla, su cabeza tocaba la pared y miró distraídamente a la pareja de novios que tenia enfrente. Desvió la mirada un poco molesto, ¿cómo era posible que Naruto tuviera novia y él no? No es que envidiara a su amigo, ni tampoco que le faltaran chicas con que salir, solo que él no se conformaba con cualquiera, debía ser Sakura, ninguna otra. Aún seguía algo perturbado por la respuesta de la pelirosa. Seguía encaprichado.

Las clases comenzaron... y en seguida los minutos se le hicieron horas... el profesor explicaba pero él no le ponía atención, a pesar de que los demás escribían sus apuntes en sus cuadernos, él estaba tan aburrido que solo veía al maestro mover la boca más sin embargo no escuchaba palabra alguna, el único sonido que podía identificar era el de las manecillas del reloj marcando los minutos. Y entonces la vio, solo fue por escasos dos minutos pero la vio. Ella entró al salón y al parecer le entregó algunos documentos al profesor Azuma, este le dio las gracias y mientras Naruto saludaba estruendosamente a su amiga del grupo "A", Sakura volteó a ver al rubio en forma amenazante para hacer que se callara, pero se topó con los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, de pronto los ruidos exteriores se convirtieron en algo lejano al igual que las personas, y allí solo se encontraban ellos dos, inmóviles, negro vs. verde o mejor dicho negro sobre verde ya que él la observaba fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, todo lo contrario a ella la cual desviaba la mirada constantemente pero siempre regresaba a verlo de nuevo. Era como si quisiera y a la vez no quisiera verlo. Y el pareció darse cuenta porque sonreía de una manera algo arrogante y... sensual.

-Señorita Sakura, muchas gracias, ya se puede retirar – le ordenó el maestro amistosamente, ella pareció reaccionar y solo sonrió de una forma un poco nerviosa para después salir del aula un poco apresurada. Después de algunos segundos, Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió al profesor.

-¿puedo ir al baño? – preguntó serenamente, el maestro asintió brevemente y después el pelinegro salió del salón en busca de la pelirosa, la vio a lo lejos doblando una esquina, él apresuró el paso para alcanzarla, más bien corrió y justo cuando dobló el mismo pasillo que la otra chica, la encontró en el suelo de rodillas tratando de rejuntar los documentos que traía consigo y que al parecer se le habían caído al piso por accidente. Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que ni siquiera lo vio de pie frente a ella.

-¿te ayudo? – la grave voz de este la hizo brincar un poco del susto, alzó la mirada y allí lo encontró, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y quizá por el miedo también, el Uchiha no esperó su respuesta y tomó una hoja que estaba a sus pies, después se agachó lo suficiente como para quedar a la misma altura que Sakura, le estiró el documento y la chica parpadeó perpleja ante tal acto de amabilidad.

-gracias – susurró después de arrebatarle al chico el papel, rápidamente se puso de pie y Sasuke pudo ver algo de la blanca piel de los muslos de Sakura ya que la falda azul celeste que traía puesta no alcanzó a cubrir esa parte. Él la imitó y también se incorporó, era mucho más alto que ella. Sasuke pudo observar como la pelirosa se acomodaba un delgado mechón de su frente colocándolo detrás de su oreja, le dio la espalda al pelinegro y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras que tenia enfrente, pero el chico la llamó por su nombre.

-Sakura – la aludida se quedó inmóvil, no se atrevió a girarse para verlo a la cara porque temía encontrarse con los profundos ojos de él, solo esperó allí, de pie, estática en su lugar – me dijiste que lo pensarías... ¿ya tienes una respuesta? – escuchó su voz muy cerca de su oído, apretó más las hojas que traía sobre su pecho y armándose de valor contesto:

-gomen pero... la respuesta es no – contestó con voz un poco temblorosa pero llena de convicción, suspiró aliviada pero también un poco decepcionada ya que tomar aquella decisión no había sido nada fácil teniendo en cuenta a quien estaba rechazando, nada más y nada menos que a... a... a... a... ¿cómo se llamaba? Frunció el seño confundida, ¿tan pronto había olvidado su nombre? Pero si se trataba de ella, de Sakura Haruno, la chica que memorizaba un libro completo en solo una hora (máximo). Algo raro estaba sucediéndole y temía pensar en que la causa fuera ese chico.

-¿por qué? – lo escuchó decir mientras la obligaba a darse la vuelta, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y este se acercó mucho más a ella al borde de que sus narices casi podían tocarse – hay alguien más ¿no es así? – el tono con el que lo dijo sonó algo molesto, hasta podría decir celoso, ella no sabia que hacer o decir, su mente se nubló - ¿quién es? – volvió a preguntar.

-eso... eso es absurdo...- expresó la chica alegándose de él, fingió mostrarse molesta, pero la verdad es que estaba tratado de recordar su bendito nombre, ¿empezaba con "m" ¿cierto? O talvez con "g"... ¡no! Era con "t"... mejor se dio por vencida, no lo recordaba, se retiró de el – tus acusaciones no tienen argumentos, y en tal caso de que así fuera lo único que puedes hacer es resignarte –

-¿resignarme? Eso no va muy bien con mi personalidad, a parte, no pierdo nada tratando de convencerte, se que lo lograre – dijo muy seguro de si mismo, y esa arrogancia fue lo que molestó un poco la pelirosa, ese chico si que era persistente, Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a criticar ni decir cosas malas sobre nadie, no le veía sentido, pero si aquel pelinegro no quería entender por las buenas, entonces sería por las malas.

-por favor, ya no te humilles más, no te voy a aceptar, no hagas más difíciles las cosas y ya déjame en paz, hay muchas chicas en el colegio y mucho **mejores **que yo – eso ultimo le costó algo de trabajo decirlo, ya que ella se consideraba la mejor - ¿por qué no mejor vas con ellas y a mí me dejas en paz? Te daré un consejo, en mi clase hay una chica que siempre esta hablando de ti, prácticamente te idolatra, su nombre es Karin, es inteligente y bonita, serían la pareja perfecta – aquellas palabras molestaron un poco al Uchiha, alzó la barbilla y se cruzó de brazos en un vago intento de ocultar su enfado. ¿acaso pensaba que él se conformaba con cualquier chica? Sakura había atinado justo en el clavo al tratar de herir **de nuevo** su orgullo.

-pero me he dado cuenta que tu eres la única persona en todo el colegio que no me trata como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, de hecho, tengo el presentimiento de que me detestas, solo por eso es que me encapriche contigo, no te dejare escapar así de fácil, serás solo mía – Sakura le miró totalmente indignada, tenia que aceptar que era un chico muy atractivo pero era un completo... imbécil, presumido y arrogante .

-oye, no me trates como si fuera un objeto ya demás ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo, ¡me voy! – intentó bajar las escaleras pero Sasuke se lo impidió, la tomó de los hombros y la estampó en la pared con algo de fuerza, la pelirosa lo vio entre sorprendida y asustada, de nuevo la tenia acorralada. El Uchiha, la observó detenidamente y mientras sonreía tratando de grabar la expresión tan graciosa que ella tenia en esos momentos, la proximidad era tan corta que la tentación inundó a Sasuke, y entonces ya no se le hizo tan divertido cuando posó su vista en los labios entreabiertos de la chica y como si se tratara de un imán se acercó poco a poco a ella inconscientemente, quería probar el sabor de su boca. Asustada, Sakura se dio cuenta de las intenciones tan descaradas del pelinegro, cerró fuertemente los ojos y alzando el brazo derecho cerró el puño en el aire y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke.

El pelinegro, aturdido por el intenso golpe que recibió, perdió el control y trastrabilló por los filosos peldaños de la escalera, rodó y se golpeó mientras caía hasta abajo, Sakura lo vio caer y se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de no ver a su desafortunada "victima". Corrió hacia abajo y se arrodilló a un lado del malherido chico, este estaba totalmente recostado en el suelo del pasillo, se incorporó un poco y se dio cuenta que fue Sakura la que lo ayudó a sentarse mientras que con su delicado brazo trataba de sostener la espalda de Sasuke. Así permanecieron (de nuevo) unos segundos en el suelo en los que la pelirosa trataba de disculparse con él.

-go-gomenasai, no... no quise... de verdad...- Sasuke la miró con ojos inexpresivos, en cambio ella lucia totalmente horrorizada, al parecer por algo que estaba viendo sobre la frente del pelinegro – es-estas sangrando...- él se llevó una mano hacia la herida, sintió un liquido espeso sobre sus dedos y al retirar la mano descubrió que era sangre.

-vaya... si que me di fuerte...- murmuro para si mismo pero la pelirosa no lo escuchó.

-vamos, levántate, te llevare a la enfermería...- ambos se pusieron de pie y Sakura lo guió por los pasillos, lo tenia fuertemente agarrado de un brazo y de la espalda, aún a pesar de que el pelinegro no se sentía dolor alguno, estar tan cerca de Sakura no le molestaba del todo y solo por eso dejo que la chica se preocupara por él – llegamos – anunció en cuanto cruzaron el umbral de aquella blanca habitación. Los recibió una señora con un uniforme azul celeste y una cofia sobre su cabeza del mismo color con una cruz roja grabada en medio.

-hay dios! ¿qué le paso? – tomó al chico de un brazo y lo sentó sobre una cama, lo revisó cuidadosamente ante la mirada preocupada de Sakura.

-me caí de las escaleras – respondió Sasuke al ver que la pelirosa se disponía a contestar – ella me ayudo y después me trajo hasta aquí – la enfermera miró de reojo a la asustada joven para después sonreír.

-pues claro, que se podía esperar de la alumna más responsable del colegio – la señora se apresuró en limpiar la herida del Uchiha para después colocarle una curita... rosa.

-¿se va... se va a poner bien? – pregunto Sakura un poco más calmada – porque supongo que una herida en ese lugar puede ser peligrosa, ¿sabe si se fracturo el cráneo? ¿no será mejor que le coloque una venda alrededor de la cabeza...? o mejor llamamos a una ambulancia...-

-no hace falta preocuparse tanto así... si solo sufrió una pequeña cortada en la frente – río divertida – ¿ya lo ves? Ahora esta mejor – la chica suspiro aliviada al comprobar las palabras de la enfermera, el pelinegro se puso de pie y agradeció a la señora – pues bien, ya va siendo hora de que regresen a clases –

-muchas gracias, se lo agradezco mucho – Sakura hizo una educada reverencia a la enfermera, esta le respondió igual, después, ambos jóvenes partieron juntos. Ya estando solos y separados por una distancia de más o menos medio metro... Sakura se atrevió a hablar.

-lo lamento... – atinó a decir sin voltear a verlo, Sasuke detuvo su andar y la observó apacible.

-soy yo quien debería decir eso... te traté muy mal... aunque debo confesar que nunca creí que Naruto tuviera razón...- la pelirosa lo miró extrañada, sin poder comprender - ...es decir, que fueras una persona con una fuerza descomunal – lo dijo con cierta burla, Sakura solo enrojeció rápidamente y apretó los labios molesta maldiciendo mentalmente a su rubio amigo. Pero se sobresaltó un poco al descubrir, y con cierta preocupación, que le interesaba mucho lo que _"Uchiha y como se llamara"_ pensara de ella – una mujer que sabe defensa personal es algo muy interesante, creo que ahora me gustas más – la joven casi se tropezó por lo absurdo de la situación, ella acababa de golpearlo y lo único que logró fue que él se interesara más en ella... si que era raro.

-mejor me regreso a mi salón, no quiero escucharte más – llegaron al lugar en donde Sasuke rodó por las escaleras y encontraron las hojas que Sakura había soltado de la impresión cuando vio al pelinegro en el suelo. La chica las rejuntó rápidamente antes de que el Uchiha la ayudara. Estaba por partir cuando (otra vez) la detuvieron sujetándole el brazo.

-solo dime una razón por la cual no quieres ser mi novia, prometo que te dejare en paz si me lo dices – la pelirosa parpadeó varia veces, aquella pregunta si que era un poco difícil, ¿cómo decirle al chico más popular de la escuela de que ella no estaba interesada en él? Suspiró fastidiada ante tal insistencia, era mejor decir las cosas como eran y no andarse con más rodeos. Entonces aquella mirada que él le lanzó le revolvió el alma. Sasuke la miraba con infinita ilusión, como si de la respuesta que esperaba dependiera su vida, aquel brillo en sus ojos la hizo dudar.

-b-bueno yo... – se sentía en deuda, ella lo trató tan mal después de que él le había expresado sus sentimientos con la mejor de las intenciones y ella simplemente lo había rechazado. Pobrecito. ¡¡NOOOO!! El no era ningún santo y ahora pretendía chantajearla... bueno, al menos si con esa mirada que parecía que ella le debía algo a él – lo siento... es solo que... no tiene caso, yo soy una persona muy ocupada y... no tengo tiempo para tener novio... mucho menos para... para pasar tiempo contigo... -

-ah, entonces es eso... – el chico tomó una postura en la que parecía estar pensando o tramando algo – yo lo resolveré... – susurró con arrogancia, sonrió débilmente a Sakura para después retirarse de allí dejando a la pelirosa un tanto confusa. Después de unos instantes la campana sonó anunciando el fin de la primera hora de clases, de pronto Sakura suspiró entre decepcionada y molesta.

-otra vez olvide preguntar su nombre...-

_**Continuara... **_

_**Hola que tal, segundo capi un poco más animado, bueno eso creo yo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	3. Juntos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

_**Notas de la autora Anisita:** __Perdónenme por tardar taaaaanto, solo espero que todavía recuerden de que trata el fic y disfrútenlo._Noviazgo

**Capitulo 3**

"_**Juntos"**_

La noticia la había dejado estupefacta, por un instante no supo como reaccionar y le aterró pensar estar haciendo el ridículo enfrente de la directora. Se obligó a guardar la calma y después de suspirar algo decepcionada se relajó poco a poco, Tsunade-sama le miraba con algo de tristeza y ella solo sonrió mostrándose poco afectada.

-de verdad, lo siento mucho Sakura, pero en ultimo momento las votaciones subieron y alguien más se ha quedado con el puesto – la mujer rubia tomó una hoja que se encontraba sobre su escritorio – pero alégrate, has quedado como vicepresidenta, no es tan malo...-

-y supongo que el futuro presidente del consejo estudiantil es un alumno de grado superior – su maestra solo asintió con la cabeza sin hacer ningún ruido – bueno, admito que no me esperaba esto pero... tiene razón, ser vicepresidenta no es tan malo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con mi papel – lo dijo muy segura de si misma, la directora solo sonrió.

-de eso estoy segura, ahora creo que deber irte, avisaré a todo el alumnado de que se reúna en el auditorio, los nuevos integrantes del consejo estudiantil serán anunciados – la pelirosa sonrió agradecida.

-hai! Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama, me retiro – hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina rápidamente. Una vez que estuvo afuera su semblante cambió por completo, con algo de desgano; se acercó a un ventanal y observó el paisaje, su mirada era desoladora, había deseado tanto el puesto de presidenta y ahora alguien más se lo arrebataba injustamente, bueno; todo había sido legal pero ella consideraba esto más bien como un golpe de mala suerte.

Bajó la mirada decepcionada y al momento de alzarla se encontró con su amigo de cabellos rubios. Él le observaba entre preocupado y curioso, fue entonces que Sakura sintió ganas de llorar pero se retuvo, ella nunca lloraba y jamás permitiría que alguien más la viera derramar lagrimas.

-¿qué sucede? – murmuró intranquilo – oe, Sakura-chan, me asustas... ah! Ya se! Sacaste baja calificación en un examen! – exclamó con convicción, la chica solo le miró molesta.

-torpe, yo siempre apruebo los exámenes – contestó con un dejo de orgullo – lo que pasa es que... no seré presidenta del consejo estudiantil....- arrastró las palabras con desilusión.

-¿en serio?!! – Naruto parecía más afectado con la noticia - ¡pero si llevas meses deseando ese puesto! Creí que lo conseguirías –

-yo también, pero al parecer las votaciones aumentaron a favor de alguien más...-

-lo lamento, Sakura-chan... sé cuanto deseabas ese puesto – alzó un brazo y le rodeo el cuello reconfortándola con un amigable apretón el cual duró algunos minutos – estaba guardándolo para el final de las clases, pero en vista de que estas un poco deprimida...- hurgó en su bolsillo desesperadamente – toma, los hice para ti – era una barra de chocolate, Sakura sabia que Naruto asistía al club de cocina y de vez en cuando le enseñaban algo de repostería, pero eso era un secreto que pocos sabían, al rubio le aterraba que todos se enteraran.

-gracias – la Haruno tomó la golosina sintiendo un poco mejor, en primera porque el chocolate era su predilección y en segunda porque Naruto, en contraste con lo torpe y fastidioso que pudiera ser, también era un genio en la cocina – pero dime, ¿por qué no estas en tu salón de clases? –

-por qué odio literatura, ya lo sabes, así que me la salté – lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, su amiga solo frunció el seño enojada.

-¿otra vez? A este paso reprobarás la materia, que irresponsable eres! Tonto – el rubio solo sonrió, había logrado animar a su amiga.

-je, y creo que la próxima también me la saltaré, es matemáticas... wac! – hizo un gesto de asco a lo cual la chica solo frunció el seño ofendida.

-eres tan infantil, no hay nada mejor que las matemáticas, todo a nuestro alrededor se trata de ellas; no puedo creer que te expreses así de una de mis materias favoritas – en ese momento, la campana sonó, se abrieron las puertas de todas las aulas y el pasillo se vio repleto de estudiantes que se dirigían a su próxima clase.

-_a todos los alumnos, por favor, la directora solicita su presencia en la sala de auditorio, se anunciara a los nuevos miembros del consejo estudiantil. Repito: a todos...- _la voz de Shizune se escuchó por los altavoces pegados en lo alto de las paredes, la fiel secretaria de Tsunade-sama hizo el anuncio.

-si es en el auditorio entonces vamos juntos – Sakura no le vio más remedio que aceptar, se sintió extrañamente reconfortada de que alguien se preocupara por ella, Naruto era un amigo... o más bien, el único amigo hombre que tenia, el cual era una mezcla entre lo bueno y lo malo, alborotador y repleto de energía, capitán del equipo de fútbol y algo popular entre las chicas por su personalidad divertida y amable. Además de que era todo un Don Juan. La amistad de ellos dos había surgido años atrás así que no era de extrañarse que Sakura se mostrara tal cual era en presencia de el rubio. Todos consideraban a Sakura una chica fuerte y segura de si misma, responsable, educada y persistente. pero cuando estaba en compañía de Naruto e Ino, podía relajarse un poco y olvidar las presiones de la escuela. No tenia muchos amigos ya que no era muy social, pero eso no le importaba mucho, había otras cosas de que preocuparse - ufff, menos mal, me salve de las matemáticas – le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga rosa, ésta quiso devolvérsela pero de forma inesperada Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo, enfadado, volteó hacia atrás con el seño fruncido buscando al responsable.

-con esas piernas tan débiles, me sorprende que seas el capitán de fútbol...- reconoció aquella voz en seguida, Sakura se obligó a calmarse después de morderse el labio inferior. Se volteó y allí lo encontró con su porte conformista y despreocupado.

-teme... ¿por qué hiciste eso? Pude haberme lastimado de gravedad! –

-solo te golpeé las pantorrillas, es tu culpa que no tengas fuerza muscular en esa parte – miró de reojo a la chica la cual suspiraba fastidiada – por cierto, Ino te busca, creo que esta enojada contigo por...- hizo una pausa tratando de acordar – no recuerdo bien, pero tiene algo que ver con tu nueva amistad femenina de la clase "F" – el rubio lucia algo asustado, tragó saliva intentando calmarse.

-ya... ya veo... yo... iré a buscarla para explicarle – la Haruno le veía con desconfianza y decepción – nos vemos...- salió corriendo del lugar. Entonces ambos se quedaron solos. La gente a su alrededor caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar de reunión, normalmente las chicas eran las que saludaban frenéticamente al Uchiha, éste ni siquiera las volteaba a ver respondiéndoles solo con su mirada de hielo. Sin comprender por que todavía estaba allí parada en frente de ese joven, se dio media vuelta y avanzó tranquilamente deseando que el Uchiha no la siguiera. Al parecer sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas porque en cuestión de segundos iba acompañada de él lo cual llamó un poco la atención, sobre todo porque Sasuke comenzó a hablarle.

-¿ya te decidiste? – susurró quedamente, ella ni si quiera lo volteo a ver.

-no se de que me hablas – fue su parca contestación.

-tal vez la herida en mi frente refresque tu memoria – ella le miró de soslayo y se dio cuenta de que el chico aún tenia la curita rosa pegada en su frente.

-creí que ese tema estaba cerrado, claramente dije "no" – se acercaban al auditorio, Sakura se preguntó si ese molesto Uchiha se sentaría a su lado – ya déjame en paz por favor, olvida lo de ayer – entraron al lugar y con la mirada, trató de buscar entre los asientos a su mejor amiga rubia.

-ayer estuve a punto de morir porque alguien me empujó de las escaleras – la Haruno le vio molesta.

-fue un accidente y tú tuviste la culpa – tratando de no levantar la voz, avanzó entre los asientos repletos de estudiantes, ellos se les quedaban viendo con curiosidad, sobre todo por que Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse a lado suyo – ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? – reclamó sintiendo que su ira iba en aumento.

-de ahora en adelante, pasaré todo el tiempo que me sea posible junto a ti – aquel comentario lo dijo restándole importancia a si lo escuchaban o no, algunas mujeres voltearon a verlos sorprendidas, la pelirosa solo se sonrojó levemente mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, nunca nadie le había dicho cosas así.

-baja la voz, no quiero que los demás piensen cosas que no son – murmuró nerviosamente, al pelinegro le hizo gracia aquella actitud en Sakura – además, te dije que yo no tengo tiempo para tener novio y tampoco me interesa – el chico se acomodó en su asiento y bostezó aburrido fingiendo no haber escuchado a la Haruno - ¿me estas escuchando? – demandó indignada de que se atreviera a ignorarla de ese modo.

-la directora esta por hablar, creo que deberías guardar silenció – sugirió Sasuke con la vista puesta en frente, ella solo apretó los labios furiosa y respiró profundo auto controlándose.

-¡bien!, el ciclo escolar recién acaba de comenzar hace ya dos semanas, creo que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso ya se habrán acostumbrado a las instalaciones de este instituto y confió en que los de grado superior les hayan mostrado el lugar – ante el comentario de Tsunade-sama, su admiradora numero 1, Sakura, sonrió orgullosamente. Ella había sido una de las que guió a los de nuevo ingreso por toda la escuela y había disfrutado que la llamaran "_Sakura-sempai"_. Este era su segundo año en esa escuela así que sentía que era su responsabilidad. -...y ahora nombrare a los nuevos miembros del consejo estudiantil...-

-¿tú fuiste una de las que se postuló para presidenta? – preguntó el pelinegro con su voz grave y atrayente, ella levantó una mano y le cubrió la boca.

-shhh! No me dejas escuchar – susurró con ansiedad y emoción, el chico se sorprendió y con lentitud se liberó de la asfixiante extremidad de la pelirosa –quiero saber... quién será el presidente -

-presidente del consejo estudiantil...- exclamó Shizune con su vista puesta en la hoja que sostenía - ¡Hyuuga Neji, del 3º C! – hubo aplausos, con paso lento pero seguro, avanzó el chico castaño al escenario, hizo una reverencia al publicó y después tomó asiento en una de las cuatro sillas allí colocadas. La pelirosa suspiró con tristeza... o al menos eso fue lo que vio el pelinegro.

-vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil...- la joven pareció reaccionar con estas palabras - ¡Haruno Sakura, del 2º A! – ella se levantó rápidamente y caminó al frente con decisión, también reverenció al publicó y pudo ver como Naruto e Ino se levantaban de su asiento para aplaudir. Y no solo eran ellos sino que varios chicos aplaudían agitadamente tratando de animarla. Algo nerviosa, se sentó en la silla junto a Neji, le pareció ver en el rostro de él algo de inconformidad, la voz de Shizune llamó la atención de ambos.

-secretario del consejo estudiantil... – Neji vio a Sakura con expresión neutra y ésta solo le sonrió sutilmente, pero la sonrisa de Sakura se esfumó de su rostro al escuchar lo siguiente: - ¡Uchiha Sasuke, del 2º B! – aquel nombre se le hizo conocido, algo confundida volteó hacia las tribunas tratando de localizar al aludido, pero éste se acercaba lentamente al escenario. Su fría mirada y su rostro inexpresivo discrepó con la sonrisa algo arrogante que en esos momentos le dirigía a Sakura.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo, es más, hasta había algunos que gritaban de la emoción con solo verlo (chicas en su mayoría), pero aquello si que era algo inexplicable, ¿secretario del consejo estudiantil?? ¿cómo era posible que aquel chico que hace apenas una semana y media había llegado al instituto, hubiese sido nominado para el puesto de secretario estudiantil en tan poco tiempo. Y además había ganado... era algo inexplicable...

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de recuperar la compostura, ignoró al Uchiha que pasó frente de ella y se sentó a su lado. Ah, y por cierto, ya sabia como se llamaba: Sasuke, un nombre muy común y nada especial, a decir verdad, hasta le parecía nombre de mujer...

Toda la escuela se encontraba reunida en el auditorio, mientras la directora nombraba a los nuevos miembros del consejo estudiantil Sakura luchaba por no girar su cabeza hacia la penetrante mirada de él. La pelirosa agachó la cabeza decepcionada, ese día si que había estado demasiado distraída, primero, esta mañana se levantó tarde (apenas si dos minutos de retraso) luego, en el camino se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su libro de química (aunque ese día no le tocaba esa materia, pero quería estudiarlo en la escuela) así que tuvo que regresar por él a su casa y después, al llegar al colegio, se encuentra con que el _"Uchiha y como se llamara"_ es nombrado secretario.

Fue entonces cuando se giró para verlo, ya no soportaba su mirada, de nuevo se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros, la delgada línea que era su boca se curveó ligeramente, casi como si se estuviera burlando de algo... o de alguien... en este caso... ¿de ella? Acaso se estaba atreviendo a burlarse de ella?!?! Retiró su vista instantáneamente, ahora comprendía su plan, él se había aprovechado de su enorme popularidad para conseguir tantos votos y poder obtener un puesto dentro del consejo estudiantil. Aquel si que era un acto deshonesto, estaba 100% segura de que a él no le importaba nada relacionado con los alumnos ni con la responsabilidad que era tener un lugar dentro del consejo, solo lo hacia para fastidiarla! Era de lo peor... era un arrogante...!!! No lo soportaba...

El ultimo miembro en ser nombrado, Rock Lee de la clase 3º D, tomó asiento al lado del pelinegro, lo habían elegido como tesorero y al parecer aquel puesto era muy importante para ese chico. Se escucharon más aplausos y poco después la directora ordenó a todo mundo volver a sus clases con normalidad. Todos los integrantes recibieron algunas palabras de felicitación mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia su salón, la pelirosa caminó rápidamente entre toda la multitud, no quería volver a encontrase con ese chico. Ignorando a todo aquel que la saludara, entró al salón de clases sintiéndose por fin a salvo. Solo que esta vez había otra persona dispuesta a fastidiarle el día.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...- exclamó una voz femenina desde la puerta y se dirigió hacia el pupitre en donde la Haruno yacía sentada – lamento mucho que no hayas conseguido el puesto de presidenta, pero no te desanimes, el que te tocó no esta tan mal – había cierto sarcasmo en ese tono de voz. Ambas chicas estaban solas en el aula.

-tienes razón, ser vicepresidenta es prácticamente un honor – contestó calmadamente mientras sacaba su libro de física.

-vamos, Sakura, no tienes que fingir conmigo, ambas sabemos que te duele no haber ganado – una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios.

-hice mi mayor esfuerzo, eso es todo...- la pelirosa se limitó a hacer caso omiso de aquellas palabras y concentrarse más en su lectura.

-escúchame bien, solo porque Sasuke-kun se haya incluido en el mismo consejo estudiantil que tú no te da derecho a molestarlo, ¿entiendes? Se que andas rondándolo tratando de llamar su atención, pero una chica tan aburrida como tú **jamás **llegará a gustarle – sus palabras iban dirigidas con bastante rencor, la aludida solo arqueó una ceja confundida. Miró a la pelirroja la cual estaba enfrente suyo, con las manos sobre sus caderas y con ese porte altivo y déspota que tanto la caracterizaban.

-Karin, Sasuke Uchiha no me interesa, así que guardarte tus próximas palabras para alguien más que **sí** quiera escucharte – con tranquilidad, volvió a su lectura. La otra persona solo frunció el seño.

-ja, ¿por qué no me sorprende? Tú nunca estarás interesada en ningún chico, dedicas todo tu tiempo a ser un ratón de biblioteca sin hacer vida social, que al final te quedaras sola y amargada por el resto de tu vida, en cambio yo....-

-en cambio tú... dedicas la mitad de tu tiempo coqueteando con cada adolescente que se cruza por tu camino. ¿Acaso eso es de lo que me estoy perdiendo? Gracias pero yo paso. Tal vez por eso nunca consigues superarme en nada... ocupas demasiado tiempo con los chicos, en cambio yo lo ocupo estudiando – pudo ver como la chica de lentes inflaba su pecho llena de ira, cerró los puños con fuerza dispuesta a comenzar con la irritante serie de insultos y gritos, pero no logró, en ese momento todo mundo entró al salón de clases ignorando por completo la escena que en esos momentos se vivía entre las dos chicas más inteligentes de toda la escuela.

Karin dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su asiento empujando a todo aquel que se le cruzaba en su camino, la Haruno escuchó al poco tiempo como los gritos de su rival se mezclaban con los insultos del joven más problemático dentro del aula, Suiguetsu. Sakura trató de concentrarse en su libro ante las risas y conversaciones dentro del salón, aprovechando que el profesor no estaba, algunos se sentaron sobre el escritorio mientras otros rayaban el pizarrón, a lo lejos pudo escuchar la potente voz de Chouji conversando y riendo con Shino que al parecer solo lo escuchaba. La pelirosa sintió un leve golpecito en el hombro y volteó hacia el pupitre de atrás para averiguar de quien se trataba.

-tú eres amiga de Naruto verdad? – le preguntaron secamente, la chica asintió moviendo la cabeza – dile que necesito hablar con él, lo espero después de clases en la puerta principal – aquel joven poseía unos ojos igual de verdes como los de ella, Sakura se preguntó quien fue capaz de hacerle ese tatuaje en la frente siendo él menor de edad – soy Gaara – después de eso, dejó de inclinarse hacia donde estaba el oído de Sakura y se acomodó correctamente en su asiento cruzado de brazos.

-esta bien – murmuró un poco extrañada. El profesor entró y después de poner orden en todo el salón, las clases comenzaron con normalidad, la chica poco a poco se fue olvidando de Sasuke y de su temporal decepción que sufrió al saber que de ahora en adelante pasarían tiempo juntos, justo lo que ella no deseaba y lo que más le exasperaba era que no la dejara en paz.

Pero en el fondo se sentía un poco halagada, nunca, jamás alguien se había mostrado interesada en ella ni se le había declarado, fueron pocas las veces en que se dirigieron la palabra desde el inicio del curso y en todas ellas Sasuke lucía como un chico serio y frió al que no le interesaba socializar.

Claro que... eso era lo que quería que la demás gente pensara de él, pero la realidad era otra. ¿qué podía ver él en ella que le interesara?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De cerca, Sakura se miraba más linda que de lejos, y eso lo descubrió cuando se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para apreciar las pequeñísimas pecas que salpicaban su nariz ah! Y casi lo olvidaba, aquellos enormes ojos verdes parecían atraerlo más y más cada vez que la veía.

Todo esto lo estaba pensando mientras se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto en aquel jardín, rodeado de chicas que no dejaban de bombardearlo con regalos y preguntas de toda índole. Lentamente dio un mordisco a una enorme galleta que alguna de esas desconocidas le había regalado. Era la hora de descanso y eso significaba que la cantidad de mujeres aumentaba considerablemente, suspiro fastidiado y estuvo a punto de pedir que lo dejaran solo cuando escuchó una voz entre aquella multitud.

Parpadeó sorprendido al ver que la pelirosa era quien pronunciaba su nombre con algo de fuerza para que él lograra escucharla, rápidamente se puso de pie y se abrió paso entre aquellas jóvenes hasta llegar con la ojos verdes. Algo confundido por la súbita emoción que lo había inundado al ver a la Haruno allí.

-ah, Uchiha-san, supuse que te encontraría aquí – comento en todo educado, a su alrededor, las admiradoras del pelinegro estaban atentas a todo comentario.

-¿qué necesitas? – preguntó con su voz terriblemente sexi y varonil que al parecer afectaba a cualquier mujer, Sakura casi pudo ver el radiante brillo que parecía despedir Sasuke. Ignorando los gritos de las demás, prosiguió – acaso... ¿cambiaste d parecer – pudo ver que la joven arqueaba una ceja.

-no, no vine a hablar sobre temas sin sentido, solo quería avisarte que el consejo estudiantil se reunirá hoy a la hora de la salida en la sala de juntas, así que por favor no faltes, son ordenes de Neji-sempai – su fría mirada no la intimidaba, es más, causaba en ella otra clase se sensación, un leve calor le hacia cosquillas en el estomago – bueno, adiós – se despidió intentando huir de allí.

-Sakura – escuchó que la llamaban y fue entonces que todo mundo guardó silencio en espera de las "valiosas" palabras del pelinegro – ves como ahora podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo? – vio que ella miraba nerviosa a su alrededor para confirmar si todos allí habían escuchado eso. Desafortunadamente las palabras de Sasuke llegaron a oídos de todos.

-ja, ja, que gracioso eres Uchiha-san, deja de bromear – quedó sin palabras al momento en que la vio sonreír, era la primera vez que era testigo de esto y le fue difícil asimilarlo – no llegues tarde – y diciendo esto, desapareció entre la multitud de chicas que murmuraba con envidia la relación, al parecer, tan "estrecha" que esos dos tenían. La fina línea que era si boca se curvó formando una tenue sonrisa. Ahora, Sasuke estaba más decidido que nunca.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Gracias por todos su comentarios, de verdad que lo agradezco, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **_


	4. Sentimientos

**_Disclairmer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, esto solo lo hago pñor diversion sin fines de lucro._**

**Capitulo 4**

"_**Sentimientos**_**"**

Sus párpados parecían tener voluntad propia, se cerraban de improvisto y eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser aquella junta tan aburrida? Se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento e intentó no bostezar, a su lado yacía el molesto joven de gruesas cejas y de frente estaba ella. Al mirarla tan atenta a las palabreas del sempai hizo un esfuerzo por no dormirse para no hacerla enojar, miró el reloj y fastidiado descubrió que ya casi serian las tres de la tarde y ellos aún estaban en la escuela discutiendo asuntos ridículos que a nadie le importaban... o al menos a él no.

Todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ella... pero pareciera que sus intentos eran en vano porque Sakura ni siquiera le prestaba atención, anotaba enérgicamente en un pequeño cuaderno y expresaba lo que pensaba sin muchos preámbulos... pero el hecho de que ella lo ignorara no era lo único que le molestaba. No.

Hyuuga Neji, alumno de un grado superior que probablemente se graduaría de la escuela con honores y muy buenas recomendaciones. Atractivo y popular entre las jovencitas, serio y decente como para ser presidente del consejo y estudiantil y tan hábil en las materias como en los deportes, capitán del equipo de artes marciales. Él y Sakura se entendían perfectamente, claro... si ambos son eran totalmente compatibles.

¿Sonrió? Sasuke no estaba seguro de lo que veía, tal vez el sueño lo estaba venciendo y eso le provocaba alucinaciones pero... ya no tenía duda, lo que acababa de ver había sido real. La pelirosa sonrió emocionada sin dejar de ver a su sempai con gran admiración, Neji hablaba y hablaba mientras veía la hoja blanca que sostenía con su mano, se acomodó los anteojos y observó a Sakura después de finalizar, como si esperara una respuesta.

-claro que lo haré, he estado esperando por esto – exclamó emocionada. Sasuke frunció el seño sin entender... ¿de qué demonios hablaban?.

-muy bien, tendremos que organizarnos muy bien para que el evento se lleve a cabo a la perfección – el Hyuuga fijo su mirada en el pelinegro - ¿tú también estás de acuerdo, Sasuke-san? – el joven miró a todos lados levemente aturdido por la pregunta, la pelirosa le veía expectante y con una ceja arqueada, intentando no quedar en ridículo, respondió:

-seguro, lo haré –

-bien, entonces Sasuke-san y Lee comenzaran a la recolección de fondos, los necesitamos para los gastos en general que se presenten, eso les explicarán a todos y también les exigirán un presupuesto de todas las cosas que necesitan... no lo olvides –

-está bien Neji, así lo haremos – respondió Lee con decisión.

-Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de distribuir una copia a cada delegado de grupo, comenzando por el primer grado – ordenó el presidenta sin voltear a verlos - con eso terminamos, mañana comenzaremos a movilizarnos con los preparativos, ya se pueden marchar. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, Sasuke no despegaba la vista de la pelirosa, la joven se despidió de todos menos de él lo que causo cierta molestia en el pelinegro, después salió del salón acompañada por el presidente, ambos hablaban entretenidamente mientas Sasuke tenía que soportar al chico de cejas tupidas que hablaba sin parar, muy parecido a Naruto.

-bueno, hasta mañana – ya estaban en le entrada de la escuela, la Haruno hizo una reverencia a sus compañeros – adiós – tanto el Hyuuga como su amigo se despidieron de ella y cada quien tomó el camino hacia sus hogares, Sasuke frunció el seño totalmente molesto, ella ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Plenamente convencido de que ya no había nadie cerca, siguió a la pelirosa rápidamente, ella no se dio cuenta que la seguían hasta que la tomaron fuertemente del brazo jalándola bruscamente hacia atrás. El Uchiha vio la confusión en los ojos de Sakura al sentir aquel fuerte jaloneo.

-¿qué te sucede? – exclamó totalmente indignada – suéltame...- él la liberó rápidamente.

-lo siento, pero tenía que llamar tu atención...-

-para eso existe la comunicación ¿sabes? – comentó mientras se frotaba el brazo evidentemente lastimado.

-¿me hubieras hecho caso? – aquella respuesta sobresaltó un poco a Sakura, después desvió la mirada para no verlo.

-tal vez...- la pelirosa frunció el seño y lo miró fijamente - ¿y bien? ¿qué se te ofrece? -

-tú lo sabes perfectamente – se guardó una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra sostenía el maletín escolar – ¿ya te decidiste? – se acercó a ella delicadamente, Sakura hizo todo lo posible para no ponerse nerviosa.

-¿hasta cuándo te darás por vencido? – murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos – te lo volveré a repetir para que te quede claro... ¡NO! – después de decir esto, se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero Sasuke la abrazó completamente desde atrás hundiendo la nariz en el perfumado cabello de Sakura, la chica enrojeció por completó y trató de liberarse pero él era demasiado alto y fuerte.

-¿por qué me sigues rechazando? – sus labios vibraron sobre el cuello de ella – no creo que sea porque no soy atractivo, yo sé que te gusto... no es así? – sus manos rodeaban el abdomen de ella mientras apretaban con fuerza para no dejarla escapar.

-¿q-qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡suéltame! – gritó desesperada, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus rodillas le temblaban.

-sea como sea, tú eres mía y por lo tanto, no voy a permitir que ese presidente te conquiste primero – Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿de... de.. qué hablas? –

-el presidente Hyuuga Neji está interesado en ti, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? – y antes de que terminara la frase, Sakura le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie, el ojinegro reaccionó ante el dolor y aflojó un poco su agarre el cual fue aprovechado por la pelirosa que enseguida lo golpeó con el codo en el abdomen. El Uchiha la soltó completamente mientras se llevaba las manos al estomago y se agachaba totalmente adolorido, tosió un poco por la falta de aire y en el momento en que alzó la cabeza para verla, se encontró a una Sakura sonrojada que lo miraba furiosa.

-¡eso fue por abrazarme sin mi consentimiento! Y esto es por hablar tan mal de Neji-sempai...! – la chica alzó su rodilla y lo golpeó directamente en el rostro, el joven salió disparado hacia atrás y cayó abruptamente en el suelo. De su nariz salía un poco de sangre al igual que en uno de sus labios, Sakura le observaba impasible, con el pecho subiendo y bajando debido a la agitación vivida, tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados y algunos mechones de su cabello ocultaban parte de su rostro enfurecido - ¡...esta es mi última advertencia malnacido! ¡¡si te me vuelves a acercar juro que será lo último que veas en toda tu maldita vida, desgraciado!! –

Para Sasuke, que en esos momentos estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando y con múltiples moretones en su cuerpo, ver a Sakura de pie e insultándolo... fue la visión más sexi que había visto en una mujer, eso lo llevó a pensar que tal vez era masoquista o algo por el estilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No recordaba la última vez que había almorzado en la cafetería de la escuela, ella siempre comía su almuerzo dentro del salón de clases ya que no le gustaban las multitudes; pero eso no era lo único que la incomodaba... en frente suyo yacía sentado su desafortunada "victima". Tenía un labio partido y una curita atravesaba el tabique de su nariz que por suerte no había salido fracturada considerando lo poderoso del rodillazo que ella le había propinado. Él se mostraba apacible mientras todos a su alrededor lo miraban con curiosidad.

Sakura suspiró resignada, no podía creer que ella había sido la causante de todas aquellas heridas y se reprendió una vez más ante la gravedad de la situación... pero en seguida considero que la mayor parte de la culpa la tenía él ya que se había atrevido a molestarla, y si bien, la pelirosa no era de las que reaccionan violentamente ante un problema, el haber sido tan humillada por ese chico la había sacado de sus casillas y aunque todo el tiempo se mostraba calmada y sensata, generalmente cuando se enfurecía reaccionaba con golpes e insultos, se necesitaba una carga muy pesada de ira para hacer que ella se cegara completamente y se convirtiera en una máquina de matar...

-ja, ja, ja, ¿quién fue el gorila que te golpeó tan fuerte? – la pelirosa tragó un poco de saliva, Naruto llegó con un cargamento de comida entre sus manos, se sentó juntó a Sakura y dejó caer todo lo que traía sobre la mesa, tomó un bollo y le quitó la envoltura para después engullirlo plácidamente – en serio, te ver horroroso – sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, una bolsa de papas fritas le fue robada por Chouji.

-eso es algo que no te incumbe, Dobe – el Uchiha dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-Naruto, deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun – le reprendió Ino, después miró al ojinegro con solemnidad – no te preocupes Sasuke-kun, tu siempre te ves bien... –

-cielos, no pasa un solo día en que no dejes de coquetearle a Sasuke – una voz quejumbrosa llamó la atención de todos - y después te quejas de que Naruto te es infiel – al instante, Shikamaru recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo atragantarse con su comida. Todos rieron al unísono lo que causo molestia en la pelirosa. Era por eso que no le gustaba almorzar con los amigos de Naruto, eran demasiado ruidosos.

-_nee_, Naruto, no te olvides de traerme mañana mis malditos cd's, hace dos meses que te los preste y no me los has devuelto – el rubio se mostro alterado ante aquel comentario, le sonrió nerviosamente a Kiba tratando de aminorar su futuro enfado, éste arqueó una ceja confundido - ¿qué? No me digas que los perdiste...! –

-n-no es eso... sino que... esto... se los preste a... a... Gaara...- todos guardaron silencio, tanto Sakura como Sasuke no entendían del todo esta reacción.

-Naruto... cómo pudiste? – Kiba lo tomó repentinamente del cuello de la camisa – ¡¡¡sabes lo peligroso que es ese sujeto, y aún así te atreviste a prestarle mis cd's!!! Me costó mucho trabajo convencer al _viejo_ para que me los comprara, ahora ese desadaptado social no me los va a devolver nunca...!!! – exclamó mientras sacudía violentamente a Naruto.

-Kiba – la voz neutra de Shino, su mejor amigo, lo llamó – alguien te busca...- el aludido volteó para verlo pero se topó con alguien más. De pie y al lado de él se encontraba un joven pelirrojo que lo observaba fijamente. El Inuzuka se quedó estático en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-Naruto me prestó ayer esto – estiró el brazo entregándole un manojo de cd's perfectamente acomodados en sus cajas – me dijo que eran tuyos... toma – la voz de aquel chico sonaba hueca y aterradora, le llevó varios minutos a Kiba asimilarlo, solo hasta que Shino le dio un leve codazo en las costillas pudo reaccionar.

-gra...gracias – el joven castaño hizo todo lo posible por sonreír, pero estaba más ocupado viendo el tatuaje en la frente de aquel tipo – si quieres... puedes con...conservarlos otro día más...-

-no – fue su seca contestación. Dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.

-_oeee!! _Gaara!!! – el ojiverde giró la cabeza, alzó el brazo y atrapó un bollo lanzado hacia él por Naruto – salúdame a los chicos! – el pelirrojo solo sonrió levemente y reanudó su camino.

-Naruto, tus amigos me dan miedo – susurró Kiba con rencor, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

-además, te dijimos que dejaras de verlos – la rubia le pellizco la mejilla - ¿acaso quieres meterte en problemas de nuevo? –

-no sabía que él era tu amigo – comentó la pelirrosa con asombro – sinceramente pensé que venía a golpear a alguno de ustedes –

-pues si Naruto no hubiese estado aquí... probablemente lo habría hecho con Kiba...- murmuró con aburrimiento Shikamaru.

-oigan, dejen de hablar tan mal de Gaara, él no tiene la culpa de ser como es – exclamó con cierto enfado, Sasuke lo escuchaba atentamente – puedo asegurarles que él es mejor persona que todos ustedes -

-Naruto, te atreves a compararme con ese tipo? – la voz de Ino sonó irritada – además, creí que habías dejado atrás tu vida de buscapleitos, si sigues con compañías como esas, de nuevo todos te verán como el perdedor que algún día fuiste –

-hey Ino, no seas tan cruel...- murmuró uno de ellos, Sakura sabia perfectamente que las intenciones de su amiga **no** eran humillar al rubio, sino de ayudarlo. En el pasado, Naruto había sido un chico problemático que causaba destrozos a donde quiera que fuera, se juntaba con personas de lo peor y armaba increíbles revueltas entre estudiantes, en algunas partes era temido y en otras respetado. Por su comportamiento tan violento era conocido como el _Kyûbi_, ninguna persona quería cruzarse en su camino. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que él solo buscaba llamar la atención, estaba solo en el mundo. Su comportamiento empezó a cambiar en cuanto entró a la preparatoria, de ser un chico problemático y sin amigos, se transformó en un joven alegre y popular.

La campana sonó, el fin de la hora de descanso había terminado y todos los que estaban allí reunidos alrededor de la mesa se levantaron lentamente, todos caminaron juntos hacia sus respectivas aulas, Sakura se despidió de Ino y Naruto y entró a su salón seguida muy de cerca por Chouji y Shino. Se sentó en su pupitre y suspiró aliviada de estar en ese lugar que la hacia sentir extrañamente segura, pudo escuchar la chillona voz de Karin a lo lejos pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

En cuanto el profesor entró, la clase de historia dio comienzo, Sakura sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a anotar en él las ideas más importantes que el maestro decía, estaba tan ensimismada en aquella actividad que no notó en qué momento las chicas de allí empezaron a suspirar con anhelo, algunas hasta lanzaban pequeños gritos de emoción.

-Haruno-san, te solicitan en la sala del consejo estudiantil – ella alzó la vista en el momento en que escuchó su nombre, miró hacia la puerta de entrada y vio a aquel Uchiha de pie con semblante serio, sentía todas las miradas puestas sobre ella y algo abochornada se levantó de su asiento sin querer voltear hacia atrás.

Después de salir del salón, tanto Sakura como Sasuke no decían ni una palabra, ella lo miró de soslayo solo para descubrir que él ya la observaba fijamente, la Haruno arqueó una ceja sin entender por qué la veía de ese modo así que solo volvió a posar su vista al frente restándole importancia a aquel sujeto. Llegaron a la sala de juntas, la cual estaba vacía, la pelirrosa esperaba encontrase con todos los miembros reunidos, pero solo estaba Lee.

-¿dónde está Neji-sempai? – preguntó extrañada.

-parece que se retrasó...- el joven de cejas pronunciadas se acercó rápidamente a Sakura – pero si quieres puedo ir a buscarlo, Sakura-san – exclamó mientras miraba a Sakura maravillado.

-no es necesario... talvez ya vien...- fue interrumpida.

-enseguida voy por él! Tú solo espera, Sakura-san! – Lee salió del aula velozmente, tanto la pelirosa como el Uchiha miraron confundidos a aquel chico. En cuanto estuvieron solos, el pelinegro se acercó a ella lentamente, Sakura retrocedió un poco queriendo alejarse de él.

-¿qué quieres? – preguntó con cautela, él solo sonrió débilmente.

-cuarenta personas me han preguntado que fue lo qué me pasó – la chica parpadeó confundida - ¿crees que deba decirles la verdad? –

-o..oye... lamentó lo que sucedió ayer, no sé lo qué me sucedió... de repente perdí el control...- intentó disculparse – espero que no estés muy lastimado...-

-a decir verdad, todavía me duele un poco el abdomen...- dijo mientras se tocaba la parte afectada.

-¿d..de verdad? Yo... no se qué decir... talvez si descansas en tu casa...- la pelirosa se detuvo, de repente algo se le vino a la mente lo que la obligó a fruncir el seño –¿pero de qué hablas? En primer lugar, tú fuiste quien me atacó primero, así que no intentes hacerte la victima...-

-yo solo bromeaba, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan enserio...- a ella le molestó que él tratará de evadir toda culpa.

-no te creo nada, y eso que dijiste sobre Neji-san fue atroz, ¡como te atreves! Realmente te mereces lo que te paso –

-más bien, lo que tú me hiciste – ante estas palabras, la chica pelirosa se ruborizó levemente.

-como sea, este asunto queda cerrado...- el ambiente fue interrumpido por el inoportuno sonido de la puerta abriéndose, el presidente entró al lugar seguido por Lee.

-lamento el retraso – comentó el Hyuuga, todos los presentes se acomodaron en su lugar, Sakura pudo ver algo de molestia en los ojos del Uchiha en el momento en que Lee se sentó al lado de ella – bien, aquí tengo las convocatorias, el festival cultural será dentro de tres semanas así que estamos a tiempo para organizar todo, tanto Sakura como yo nos encargaremos de la organización y supervisión de actividades, Sasuke-san y Lee recaudaran los fondos y repartirán estas convocatorias – le entregó el papel a Sasuke – saquen copias de esos documentos, una por cada grupo en la escuela -

-¿quién se encargará de llevar el registro de las actividades que escogerá cada salón? – preguntó la pelirosa mientras anotaba en su cuaderno.

-Lee y yo estaremos ocupados con otro asunto, lidiar con el profesor de educación física para que nos deje utilizar el gimnasio... pero tú y Sasuke-san pueden encargarse del registro de actividades – al escuchar eso, ambos chicos se miraron fugazmente - ¿hay... hay algún problema con eso? – el ojiblanco lo dijo en tono severo.

-no, claro que no – contestó la joven vicepresidenta – lo haremos –

-en ese caso, Sasuke-san y Lee, vayan ahora a los salones, necesitan repartir esas avisos –

-¡a la orden! – gritó el aludido con mucho énfasis, Sasuke solo lanzó un pequeño gruñido como respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo quería admitir, pero tampoco lo podía evitar. Estaba feliz.

Ese extraño sentimiento le obligaba a hacer cosas extrañas, sonreía, suspiraba y hasta tarareaba! Era algo inexplicable que se comportara así solo por ella. Desde que lo asignaron junto con Sakura en el consejo estudiantil no había parado de pensar en la pelirosa, y hasta las burlas de Naruto por los múltiples golpes que tenía en el rostro ya no lo molestaban en lo absoluto, ni siquiera ese tal Hyuuga Neji.

El día de ayer Sakura le había dado una paliza, pero hoy parecía que la hostilidad entre ellos desaparecería. Las clases casi terminaban y a ellos dos les tocaba recoger el registro de actividades d cada salón, esperaba con paciencia a Sakura en un pasillo solitario de la escuela mientras leía desinteresadamente un viejo manga que su mejor amigo le había prestado. La historia era un poco ridícula y corriente, ninjas peleando entre sí para proteger su aldea de la maldad de una extraña organización, el protagonista y el antagonista habían sido amigos pero uno de ellos buscaba vengarse de su propio hermano... sin duda, Sasuke se preguntó por qué estaba leyendo esa clase de tonterías.

Escuchó algunos pasos acercándose y giró la cabeza en esa dirección, ella se aproximaba lentamente, en una mano sostenía su inconfundible cuaderno de apuntes y con la otra un montón de papeles. Legó junto a él con el semblante aburrido.

-bien, acabemos con esto de una vez – murmuró con desanimo.

-parece que no estás feliz...- comento el pelinegro mientras le ayudaba con aquellos papeles – la mayoría de las chicas en tu lugar estarían extasiadas –

-es cierto, y no entiendo por qué... estoy segura que si supieran la clase de persona que eres...- aquel comentario molestó un poco a Sasuke. Pero también lo divirtió.

-estoy seguro que las cosas serían muy diferentes si yo fuera alguien como...- hizo una pausa fingiendo buscar un ejemplo – Hyuuga Neji – la chica frunció el seño instantáneamente.

-otra vez con lo mismo – exclamó fastidiada – me molesta que hagas ese tipo de comentarios sin fundamento, es ridículo pensar que yo me sienta atraída por él -

-¿y no es así? – susurró con voz sugerente. Ella negó con la cabeza – y acaso hay alguien más que te gusté? –

-no, y además eso ya paso, solo fue una ridícula atracción de niños – casi al instante en que dijo eso, se cubrió la boca como si hubiese dicho algo inapropiado.

-¿atracción de niños? – Sasuke la miró fijamente, comenzaba a pensar que Sakura tenía un amor platónico - ¿de quién hablas? Neji? –

-me malinterpretaste... lo que yo quería decir es que... – la ojiverde sonaba nerviosa – Neji-sempai no tiene nada que ver...- caminó rápidamente intentando dar por terminada la conversación. Pero el ojinegro cada vez se sentía más interesado así que le siguió el paso.

-lo sabía, entonces hay alguien más – Sasuke comenzó a sentir otro extraño sentimiento en su interior - ¿quién es? – la sujetó por el brazo obligadora a detenerse.

-oye! Estoy comenzando a pensar que tienes una clase de obsesión... pero si tanto te interesa, está bien, te lo diré...- la chica tomó un poco de aire – cuando era un poco más joven... a mi... a mi me gustaba alguien – Sasuke escuchaba con atención – y no, no era Neji-sempai, era alguien más... pero no te lo diré, así que ahora que sabes esto, espero que me dejes en paz.

-de ninguna manera – la tomó por la barbilla y la levantó sutilmente obligándola a verlo – tú eres mía y no permitiré que alguien más se quede con lo que me pertenece – aunque lo intentaba, no podía evitarlo. Comenzaba a tener celos.

_**Continuara...**_

_**A todos... lamento la demora!!! Espero sigan leyendo... de verdad lo siento**_


	5. Mentira

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo hago por pura diversión, sin fines de lucro._

**Noviazgo**

**Capitulo 5**

**_"Mentira"_**

_La primera vez que lo vio fue en la _**casa**_ de Tsunade-sama, fue en primavera y él se acaba de mudar a esa ciudad; llevaba debajo del brazo algunos libros y su camisa era de un azul celeste que le recordaba al cielo del medio día que lograba divisarse a través de la ventana de su habitación. Caminaba a paso lento, pero muy seguro de si mismo, ese día era el cumpleaños de la directora y al parecer él no podía faltar a aquel día tan especial. Era la hora del festín así que todos los invitados habían tomado asiento en el enorme comedor, Sakura se acomodó al lado de su madre y se percató que aquel desconocido estaba sentado en frente suyo mirando hacia otro lugar, ella lo contempló por unos momentos y se dio cuenta que era el se ser humano más atractivo que había visto a su corta edad de nueve años. Él se dio cuenta de que la pequeña pelirosa lo miraba y le sonrió cortésmente. _

_Después de ese día, cada vez que iba de visita a la casa de Tsunade-sama, él estaba allí. Pero lo que la pelirosa no entendía era lo que comenzaba a sentir cuando pasaban tiempo juntos; su pulso se aceleraba y su rostro se coloreaba repentinamente de rojo, siempre __**que**__ se despedían, él posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y revolvía su rosado cabello. "Nos vemos Sakura-chan... procura no comer tantas golosinas..." y después de decirle esto, le entregaba una barra de chocolate procurando que la estricta señora Haruno no se enterara. Era por eso que era tan adicta a __**ese**__ dulce. _

El repentino sonido de la campana la sacó de su ensoñación, tomó sus cosas de encima de su butaca con normalidad y mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto con sus compañeros hacia el laboratorio, se sorprendió al descubrir que aun recordaba todo aquello con lujo de detalles, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió aquella atracción por aquel sujeto y se avergonzó por esos ridículos sentimientos que la habían llevado a hacer cosas inimaginables para llamar la atención de él. Entraron al aula de química, Sakura caminó hacia su escritorio correspondiente, se colocó la bata blanca y abrió su cuaderno con las **nomenclaturas** químicas dispuesta a repasarlas, todos allí lucían bastante preocupados ya que el examen comenzaría en cuanto el profesor atravesara la puerta... pero como siempre sucedía, él estaba retasado.

Ignoró las miradas de desagrado que Karin le lanzaba y apoyó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano mientras ojeaba el cuaderno, suspiró resignada ante la impuntualidad de su sensei; escuchó algunos murmullos de asombro pero no quiso ponerles mucha atención y siguió concentrada en su labor. Alguien se colocó a su lado y con una voz grave y tenebrosa la llamaron por su nombre. Ella volteó un poco molesta por tal interrupción. Lo primero que vio fueron unos sorprendentes ojos jades observándola con renuencia. La pelirosa arqueó una ceja extrañada de que aquel tipo le estuviera hablando

-ah... eres tú... etto...- hizo una leve pausa rebuscando en su mente el nombre de aquel sujeto, y no le llevó mucho tiempo recordarlo – Gaara-san... ¿cierto? –

-si... soy yo...- el chico estiró su brazo y le mostró a la pelirosa un papel que sostenía fuertemente con la mano, él parecía algo molesto...- es una nota... de Kakashi-sensei... dice que debemos...-

-lo se, éste examen es en parejas – tomó la nota leyéndola rápidamente – aquí dice que serás mi compañero...- ella se dirigió a él con cortesía – entonces será mejor que tomes asiento cuanto antes, Kakashi-sensei puede llegar en cualquier momento...- Sakura le ofreció la silla que estaba a su lado.

-éstas segura...? – preguntó dudando de la joven, ella se preguntó a qué se refería – antes ya me habían asignado con cinco personas... y todas ellas me rechazaron...- comentó el pelirrojo restándole importancia al hecho de que nadie deseaba estar cerca de él – supuse que también harías lo mismo – la ojos verdes parpadeó sorprendida, imaginaba lo solo que debía sentirse aquel muchacho, aunque intentaba aparentar otra cosa.

-claro que no... siéntate – retiró sus cosas del escritorio que invadían el lugar de su nuevo compañero, con una leve sonrisa lo invitó a colocarse junto a ella, en otra ocasión talvez hubiese dudado en aceptarlo; pero recordó que no por nada era amigo de Naruto – supongo que habrás estudiado...- quiso iniciar una conversación una vez que Gaara estuvo instalado a su lado.

-si – fue su seca contestación, él también sacó sus apuntes y comenzó a revisarlos – mi padre me advirtió que si repruebo de nuevo me asesinara...- leía en silenció y sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

-ah... ya veo...- a Sakura, aquello no le impresionó mucho, la mayoría de las veces ella se sentía igual de presionada por su madre – descuida, si hacemos equipo tú y yo, probablemente aprobemos...- intentó se cordial con aquel pelirrojo, a ella también le hubiese gustado que alguna vez alguien hubiera sido amable con ella en su niñez. La mayoría del tiempo había estado sola ya que los niños se burlaban de su amplia frente – por cierto, el otro día le pasé tu mensaje a Naruto...-

-si, gracias también por eso – nadie dijo nada después, solo se escuchaban murmullos, estos cesaron en cuanto una extraña persona entró al aula, su aspecto era un poco desaliñado, cubría la mitad de su rostro con un tapabocas y leía con atención el libro que traía en las manos. Todos los estudiantes se acomodaron en sus sitios mientras despejaban su mesa de trabajo, Sakura y hizo lo mismo guardando su cuaderno, fijó la vista al frente y sus ojos brillaron con emoción, Kakashi-sensei había llegado.

-muy bien chicos, ya estoy aquí... perdón por la demora, tuve que ayudar a un alumno nuevo a llegar al gimnasio...- se excusó al mismo tiempo en que se colocaba la bata blanca que yacía colgada en un perchero, de su portafolios sacó algunos papeles y los distribuyó entre sus alumnos - ... una parte del examen es teórica y la otra es practica... tendrán que realizar un experimento...- lo dijo con su típica voz desanimada, algunos se quejaron y otros solo guardaron silencio nerviosos por la difícil prueba - ...todo es por parejas.... como ya les había dicho...-

-disculpe sensei, los químicos que aquí manejamos me provocan malestar... creo que no podré seguir con la prueba...- emitió Karin con voz afligida – tengo una prescripción medica de mi doctor particular, mi padre también cree que debo mantenerme alejada de...-

-recuerden, tienen dos horas para terminar, no se molesten en copiar a otros equipos... cada examen es distinto...- anunció con voz calmada ignorando por completo a la pelirroja, ésta frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos totalmente indignada -...no hablen y no se distraigan... ya pueden comenzar...- después de decir esto, se sentó cómodamente en su silla y siguió con su lectura.

-sensei, ¿acaso no me escuchó? – la chica de antes exclamó ofendida, se puso de pie en su lugar llamando la atención de todos – a mi padre no le gustará que usted me exponga a sustancias peligrosas...-

-dos puntos menos por hablar durante la prueba...- la joven infló su pecho furiosa, todos sabían lo difícil que era aprobar los exámenes de Kakashi, así que debían hacer todo lo posible por conseguir créditos extra... y Karin ya había dejado ir un par de estos –si no tomas asiento ahora mismo... reprobaras junto con tu compañero...- lo dijo mirándola fijamente, Karin sintió que la jalaban hacia abajo incitándola a sentarse, Juugo hacia lo posible para que su compañera no los perjudicara más...

-summimasen, Kakashi-sensei... no lo molestaremos más...- murmuró el joven con voz estremecida, la pelirroja se soltó violentamente del agarre de Juugo y se dispuso a responder su examen. Sakura suspiró aliviada de que todo aquello acabara, volvió a su examen y con gran asombro descubrió que el chico ojiverde ya estaba comenzando a realizar el experimento él solo.

-espera, se supone que debemos hacerlo en equipo...- murmuró contrariada ante la velocida del joven antisocial, éste la miró para después asentir silenciosamente con la cabeza. La Haruno no entendía del todo aquella situación, Gaara era un chico serio y atento, nunca lo había visto molestar o golpear a alguien y siempre obedecía a los profesores. Pero entonces... ¿por qué todos rehuían de él?.

* * *

Dio un sorbo al jugo que traía en la mano, pero ya estaba vacío. Arrojó la botella al contenedor de basura más próximo y siguió inmóvil en aquel tranquilo lugar, no había nadie por los alrededores así que podía relajarse sin tener que preocuparse de que su "_club de fans_" lo encontrara. Yacía sentado sobre el duro concreto mientras recargaba su espalda sobre la pared; a lo lejos podía escuchar el cotilleo de todas las personas que tomaban su almuerzo, él había estado buscando un lugar libre de toda presencia humana y al parecer tuvo suerte ya que se instaló en el techo de la bodega al lado del gimnasio. En frente había un frondoso árbol que le facilitó el ascenso hasta semejante lugar, la sombra que éste proporcionaba lograba cubrirlo de los fuertes rayos del sol y para alegría suya nadie lo había descubierto aún.

Pero no todo era felicidad, había algo que lo molestaba en gran medida...

Haruno Sakura.

La chica que lo había rechazado.

Pero ahora no solo tenia que lidiar con su apatía, sino también con aquel chico que había sido capaz de lograr que la pelirosa se interesara por primera vez en alguien del sexo masculino. Un amor platónico desconocido. Pero... ¡¡¡¿en que demonios estaba pensando?!!! Definitivamente algo malo estaba con él, su obsesión comenzaba a asustarlo y encima de todo lo disfrutaba!! Jamás en su vida había sentido eso que sentía por la Haruno, era un cúmulo de extraños sentimientos que lo obligaban a sentir celos, cariño, apego, efusión y sobre todo ansias por estar con ella. Se puso de pie velozmente y se bajó del techo brincando peligrosamente desde esa distancia hasta llegar al suelo, se acomodó un poco la corbata y se dirigió hacia el interior de la escuela dispuesto a confrontarla. Tenia que saber el nombre de "_ese sujeto"_, solo así lograría estar tranquilo.

Caminó rápidamente ignorando a toda chica que se acercaba a él, llegó a la cafetería y con la mirada la buscó, aunque solo encontró a su amigo rubio acompañado de su novia. Caminó hacia ellos, tomó asiento en la misma mesa que Naruto y le arrebató a éste la botella de jugo que se disponía a beber.

-aaaaa!!! Sasuke...!! eso era mío!!! – reclamó con molestia, Ino se sonrojó de alegría al ver que se trataba del ojinegro.

-déjalo Naruto, tú ya te has bebido el mío – exclamó la joven reprendiéndolo, el chico solo hizo un puchero.

-¿y los demás? – preguntó el Uchiha con cautela, dio un sorbo a la bebida esperando que le dieran informes sobre Sakura, de hecho, ni siquiera le interesaban los otros – es extraño que ustedes dos estén solos y juntos... a pesar de que son pareja...-

-oye, ese comentario es un poco hiriente...- el joven rubio comenzó a engullir su tercer tazón de ramen – ...todos están comprando algo de comer...- el amigo de Naruto se preguntó como había podido conseguir ramen estando dentro de la escuela.

-nee, nee, Sasuke-kun, ¿es cierto lo que dicen? – el aludido la miró fríamente sin comprender – corre el rumor de que solo te gustan las chicas de cabello largo – Ino acarició su larga y rubia coleta ansiosa por comprobar aquella información, Sasuke arqueó una ceja con molestia.

-¿dónde has escuchado eso...? – murmuró con poca importancia, mordisqueó un bollo que la rubia le ofreció.

-bueno, todas las chicas comentan eso... solo quería saber si era verdad – sonrió encantada de estar platicando con el chico más popular de la escuela. Sasuke hizo una pausa dejando de comer por un momento, en su mente la imagen de la Haruno se formo casi por inercia; recordó que el rosado cabello de aquella chica no era largo.

-es mentira... – susurró con desdén, la novia de Naruto hizo una mueca de total decepción.

-Ino, ¿de verdad creíste esos rumores?! Jajajajaja!! – la joven lanzó una mirada asesina a su pareja – si es obvio que al teme no le gustan las mujeres!! Es por eso que se pasa la vida rechazando a todas!! – al decir esto, el Uchiha se atragantó y tosió frenéticamente, la Yamanaka miró con preocupación al joven pelinegro.

-Naruto...– el Uchiha lo veía amenazadoramente, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y alzó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo.

-será mejor que no intenten nada, allá viene Sakura – les advirtió Ino con voz calmada, ambos amigos giraron la cabeza hacia la pelirosa, Sasuke soltó a su amigo regresando a su anterior pose pasiva intentando no mirar a la joven que se acercaba lentamente; pero le era algo imposible sobre todo porque llevaba toda la mañana pensando en ella. Fijó su vista en el alisado uniforme que ella vestía al igual que su rosado cabello, Sakura lucía exactamente igual que los días anteriores pero aún a pesar de esto, ella era muy distinta a las demás chicas.

Ella al parecer notó que él la miraba fijamente y frunció levemente el seño en modo de advertencia, a Sasuke no le llevó mucho tiempo captar el mensaje de Sakura "_atrévete a dirigirme la palabra y te mueres" _fue lo que interpretó en aquella mirada de fuego verde. Eso le causó un poco de gracia pero se guardó su sonrisa burlesca para otra ocasión.

-quiero informarles que las peleas de cualquier tipo y dentro de la escuela están prohibidas – proclamó la chica de cabello rosa al momento en que llegó a aquella mesa, ella los miraba con desaprobación mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su mejor amiga.

-lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no es mi culpa que Sasuke tenga tan poco sentido del humor...- se quejó el rubio joven con expresión molesta. La chica miró de soslayo al Uchiha, pero este solo apoyó su mejilla en su mano mientras bebía su jugo a través de una pajilla – por cierto Sakura-chan, ayer olvide mi cuaderno en tu casa. ¿puedo pasarme después de clases a recogerlo? –

-claro, pero... de que cuaderno estás hablando...? yo no vi ninguno – sacó su obento mientras trataba de ignorar la intensa mirada del Uchiha –... itadakimasu...- susurró eso ultimo débilmente antes de comenzar a ingerir su almuerzo.

-bueno, creo que lo deje en tu cocina... es por eso que no lo viste...- murmuró con voz baja.

-¿no estarás hablando de tu cuaderno rojo? – preguntó la Yamanaka con un poco de diversión – allí es donde tienes todas tus recetas no? – Naruto trató de ignorar aquella sonrisa que su novia le dirigía, poco después ella le apretó una mejilla – entonces estabas con la mamá de Sakura cocinando, es por eso que no pasaste por mi ayer... no tenias por qué haber mentido Naruto...- Ino reprimió una sonrisa burlesca.

-es por eso que no te dije nada!! Quería evitarme tus burlas!!! – exclamó muy enojado, la chica rubia se recargó en su hombro mientras se cubría los labios con una mano intentando frenar sus carcajadas. Sasuke se mantuvo todo el tiempo sereno, pero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo tratando de controlarse para no caer en lo mismo que la chica rubia.

-oye Ino, el que a Naruto le guste cocinar no me parece suficiente razón para que te burles de esa manera – comento la Haruno con molestia, su amigo la miró con infinita gratitud.

-ya lo ves? Sakura-chan _**si**_me respeta! – su novia comenzó a calmarse un poco.

-lo siento, perdóname...- Naruto no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras – me deje llevar un poco, además, no es algo que deba avergonzarte...- mientras continuaban discutiendo esos dos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la amistad que Naruto, Ino y Sakura tenían. Se preguntó desde hace cuanto que mantenían aquella estrecha relación ya que el hecho de que Naruto visitara habitualmente a la pelirosa le provocó algo de envidia y por supuesto un poco de celos.

-...eso es mentira Ino!! – la estridente voz de Naruto lo sacó de su ensoñaciones, al parecer la pareja seguía discutiendo – todo el que prueba mi comida queda satisfecho, los papás de Sakura y también los tuyos, a la vieja Tsunade, al escritor-pervertido y también a Sakura-chan, a ella le encantan los chocolates que preparo – dijo mientras contaba con los dedos la cantidad de personas que iba nombrando.

-eso no prueba nada, a Sakura siempre le han gustado los chocolates... – comento su novia con poco interés.

-escuchen, esto se está saliendo de control – exclamó la Haruno con molestia – ¿no puedes dejar de discutir solo por un momento? – el pelinegro se percató que Sakura ya no se preocupaba tanto por permanecer en silencio y guardar la compostura – siempre es lo mismo, desde que éramos niños nada ha cambiado...-

-gomen, Sakura-chan, no te enfades ok? – Naruto la miraba de nuevo afligido – prometo regalarte una caja de barras de chocolate si no le cuentas a la directora que le dije vieja...-

-Naruto....- la ojiverde desvió el rostro para evitar que la miraran, estaba cruzada de brazos y temblaba continuamente, pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaba riendo -...ya me imagino lo que Tsunade-sama te haría si se enterara que la llamaste así...- sus dos amigos también la imitaron. Reían sin parar prestándole poca atención al pelinegro que se mantenía estático en su lugar sin poder creer lo que veía, la ojos verdes reía con desenvoltura y naturalidad sin la más mínima pena; pero eso no era lo único que lo extrañaba, aquella hermosa faceta de la pelirosa hasta ahora desconocida por él, era capaz de provocarla el ser más absurdo y ordinario que había conocido jamás: Naruto.

De repente las cosas se mostraron tan claras para él que llegó a pensar en lo estúpido que había sido hasta el momento. Al parecer, Sakura, Naruto e Ino habían sido amigos desde la infancia; habían estado junto y compartido innumerables aventuras y hechos que los habían marcado como buenos amigos. Era natural que durante su niñez Sakura hubiera desarrollado otra clase de sentimientos hacia su rubio y rebelde amiguito, sentimientos de cariño o... (lo que más hacia enfadar a Sasuke) de amor.

* * *

_Todos los niños a su alrededor corrían divertidos mientras reían sin parar. Parecía que todos estaban felices de jugar aquel peligroso juego pero ella no se sentía así, de hecho, estaba aterrada de que alguien llegara y la empujara como sucedía a menudo. Y claro que aquella ocasión no fue la excepción. Sintió un fuerte empujón en la espalda lo cual la hizo caer hacia delante, su largo y rosado cabello se deslizó por sus hombros; sus rodillas y manos sintieron todo el peso de su cuerpo. Algunos comenzaron a reír y otros se quedaron allí de pie observándola, pero ninguno se acercaba para ayudarla, Sakura sabía que no debía llorar; pero era algo inevitable y al principio sintió una molesta picazón en los ojos y poco después la vista se le nubló totalmente. _

_Comenzó a sollozar en silencio, escuchó a alguien acercarse, la tomaron del brazo y con gentileza le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, no pudo ver muy bien de quien se trataba debido a que sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas pero en cuanto lo escuchó hablar supo que era __**él**__. _

_-Sakura-chan, no llores... ¿duele mucho? – él se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura que la pequeña niña pelirosa – tú mamá me pidió que pasara a recogerte, ella está algo ocupada, gomen, llegué un poco tarde pero... aquí estoy – estiró el brazo y limpió las lagrimas de Sakura con el torso de su mano – Sakura-chan se ve más linda cuando sonríe...- al escuchar aquello, la pequeña niña de nueve años detuvo su gimoteo, las palmas de sus manos y rodillas le ardían pero a pesar del dolor, la presencia de aquella persona la confortó bastante._

_-vámonos a casa... por favor...- susurró con un hilo de voz, no le gustaba la escuela, no tenía amigos ya que era demasiado tímida para entablar conversación con alguien más, solo lo tenía a él. Alargó el brazo y lo tomó de la mano fuertemente, su querido amigo le sonrió con afabilidad mientras salían de aquel plantel._

-Sakura, ¿me escuchas? Estoy hablándote... – repentinamente volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de su superior hablándole con severidad.

-go-gomenasai! no te escuche Neji-sempai, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste? – lo dijo con sobresalto, el otro joven solo la observó en silencio.

-estaba diciéndote que el festival cultural será en tres días, ¿están los salones listos para esa fecha? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba los anteojos con sutileza, la pelirosa ojeó su cuaderno de anotaciones buscando la información solicitada por su sempai.

-bueno, dos aulas de primer grado aun no acaban con los preparativos de su representación y los alumnos de 2º C aun no reciben los disfraces que ordenaron hacer...-

-y los grupos de 3º ¿con ellos no hay ningún problema? –

-no, con ellos todo está listo – el presidente guardó silencio mientras revisaba algunos papeles, Sakura miró alrededor del aula en donde se encontraban, no había nadie, solo ellos dos en aquel enorme salón de juntos. Sakura se sintió aliviada de que aquella juna solo fuera para el presidente y el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, eso significaba que no tendría que soportar la molesta mirada de aquel fastidioso pelinegro, en cambio; siempre disfrutaba de la tranquila compañía de su sempai.

-hay algo que quería comentarte... - él comenzó a hablar - me dijeron que tú deseabas el puesto de presidente - al decir esto, la pelirosa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse, el Hyuuga se quitó los anteojos con fatiga - ¿es verdad? – la miró fijamente.

-bueno yo... deseaba el puesto pero... en realidad eso ahora ya no importa mucho...-

-pues a mí me importa, yo... me siento un poco extraño ocupando un lugar que era de alguien más – aquel comentario alarmó a la chica.

-Neji-sempai no debe decir eso! Es cierto que a mí me hubiese gustado ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil pero, el que ganó fue Neji-san y bueno... ya no hay marcha atrás...-

-Sakura, al parecer tú no lo sabes pero, yo **no** me postule para presidente, alguien más lo hizo por mi... – la joven parpadeó confundida – a mi no me interesaba ser parte del consejo estudiantil...-

-sempai, lo que me dices es difícil de creer... ¿y sabes quién fue el responsable? –

-si – el Hyuuga suspiró con fastidio – fue una compañera mía, debo decir que su objetivo solo era molestarme ya que un día logré que le pusieran un reporte escolar por causar disturbios –

-entonces tú, Neji-san, no querías ser presidente? – preguntó con incredulidad.

-no, esa idea jamás se cruzó por mi mente –

-bueno, aún así debo felicitarte, haces un expelente trabajo, es como si hubieses nacido para este puesto – lo dijo con una infinita admiración – sinceramente no creo que yo pudiese haber logrado lo que tú, Neji-sempai, eres admirable – había un brillo especial en sus ojos, el joven castaño se aclaró la garganta mientras recibía aquel alago.

-por cierto, hay algo más que quiero preguntarte Sakura – tomó sus anteojos del escritorio y se los puso. Ella le miraba atentamente - ¿qué hay entre tú y Sasuke-san? – Neji recargó sus codos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus dedos mientras la observaba con serenidad. Él pudo ver como la pelirosa arqueaba las cejas completamente confundida y las orejas se le coloreaban de rojo.

-a... a que te refieres...? no te entiendo, él y yo... tan solo somos compañeros... de hecho, ni siquiera somos eso...- balbuceó algunas cosas con nerviosismo aturdida por aquella pregunta, su sempai no lucia tan convencido.

-¿estás segura? Me he percatado de que cada vez que tenemos junta del consejo, Sasuke-san no te quita la vista de encima – aquello provocó que la chica entreabriera la boca mientras sentía la sangre subir a su cabeza – aunque solo pueden ser suposiciones mías... claro...-

-Neji-sempai que podría haber ente él y yo? No es como si él **se** m-me hubiese declarado o algo por él es-estilo... Es decir, s-somos completamente diferentes! – Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente – creo que... la junta ya ha terminado ¿no es así? Ya son más de las tres, debo ir a casa – consultó el reloj sobre la pared.

-claro – respondió el presidente con tranquilidad, ella tomó algunos papeles del escritorio y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió de golpe y salió precipitadamente pero al hacerlo chocó con alguien que se disponía a entrar – disculp...- se quedó sin habla al ver de quien se trataba.

-lo siento, ¿te lastimaste? – aquellos profundos y oscuros ojos la desconcertaron por un segundo - ¿Sakura? – murmuraron su nombre quedamente. Ella parpadeó azorada por la cercanía, pudo ver las perfectas pestañas que surcaban sus ojos y los labios un poco pálidos pero carnosos de él. Hasta pudo apreciar la tenue fragancia del chico.

-¿qué haces? –le contestó con ira al verse envuelta en los brazos de Uchiha, éste la soltó enseguida. La pelirosa miró con nerviosismo a su sempai rogando al cielo que no hubiese visto lo de hace un momento, pero para su mala suerte Neji observaba atentamente, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara con rapidez. Empujó a Sasuke a un lado y salió del aula con urgencia. Corrió por los pasillos velozmente, pero entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza obligándola a detenerse.

¿Por qué huía?

No había hecho nada malo, ni tampoco tenía mucha prisa en llegar a su casa. Alzó una mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente y sus rodillas le temblaban. Dio unos cuantos pasos y recargó la espalda contra la pared tratando de normalizar su respiración. Cerró los ojos y la imagen del Uchiha apareció en sus pensamientos, se volvió a sonrojar al descubrir que los labios de Sasuke eran lindos.

-¿todo bien? – aquella voz la hizo saltar del susto, sobre todo porque en la escuela ya no había estudiantes – disculpa, te asusté... – por un momento pensó que sería ese molesto del Uchiha, pero al ver de quien se trataba una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujo en sus labios. Aquella persona siempre le hacía sentirse bien y relajada.

* * *

¡Le había mentido! Ella le dijo que no sentía nada por ese Hyuuga y le creyó; pero ahora ya no estaba tan convencido de esto al ver la reacción de Sakura hace unos momentos. El comportamiento extraño y su sonrojo lo convencieron de que la pelirosa estaba enamorada de su sempai. Poco después de chocar con ella en la puerta de la sala de juntas, Sasuke dirigió una mirada furtiva al presidente sin entender del todo la conducta de la chica, ella salió velozmente del lugar con nerviosismo sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás.

-¿qué sucedió? – preguntó con recelo al ver el semblante tranquilo de sus superior el cual permanecía sentado sobre una silla.

-no lo sé...- respondió éste con una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa – nunca había visto a Sakura-san tan nerviosa... ¿tal vez se puso así por lo que le dije...? – Neji optó por un aire de preocupación que al Uchiha le pareció falso. Pero también le molestó que el Hyuuga supiera algo que Sasuke desconocía – tal vez deberías ir tras ella, ha olvidado su maletín – sugirió mientras se ponía de pie y cogía la mochila rectangular de la pelirosa. Sasuke se acercó y tomó el objeto que le ofrecía el joven. Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, poco después el pelinegro salió del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

Ya en los pasillos de la escuela, aceleró el paso, no quería dejar ir a Sakura sin que ésta le diera una explicación. Dobló en una esquina y la vio de pie afuera de un salón de clases, ella mantenía los brazos en la espalda y miraba detenidamente al suelo; al parecer estaba esperando a alguien.

-¿así que me mentiste? – inició la conversación mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Ella se mostró turbada ente la presencia del Uchiha.

-¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó insistente y en voz baja.

-me dijiste que Neji no te gustaba, pero hace un momento te comportaste muy extraño frente a él – misteriosamente, Sakura se coloreó completamente de rojo, esta reacción volvió a sorprenderlo, pero también lo molestó – ¡vez a que me refiero! – la tomó del brazo en un arranque de celos, ella palideció un poco pero en seguida frunció el seño molesta.

-oye... qué te pasa...- intentó soltarse del agarre, pero él era muy fuerte, con algo de miedo se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban complicándose – esto se esta saliendo de control, ¡basta! – se soltó con violencia, él la miraba impasible, lívido de ira – esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos, no había querido decirle nada a la directora para no molestarla, pero he llegado a mi limite! -

-¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso parece que estoy bromeando? – la Haruno no supo que contestar, le parecía extraño que Sasuke se comportara de esa manera, él, que siempre parecía tan seguro de si mismo.

-¿y qué querías que pensara? Si todo el tiempo estás molestándome – ambos se miraban fijamente, Sasuke estaba molesto, pero no con Sakura; si no consigo mismo... para él algunas veces le era muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos, sobre todo aceptar que estaba equivocado.

-y entonces... si te dijera que me gustas de verdad... ¿me tomarías en serio? – le susurró con voz ya más calmada, esto tomó por sorpresa a la ojos verdes, quien en seguida desvió su mirada intentando esconder su nerviosismo – ¿...o talvez necesito ser alguien como Naruto para lograr gustarte? – aquello lo dijo ya con voz sarcástica, Sakura volvió a mirarlo con sospecha.

-¿qué insinúas? – ella en verdad parecía poco contenta.

-Naruto, Ino y tú son amigos desde su niñez ¿cierto? El otro día me dijiste que habías estado enamorada de alguien aún siendo niña...- se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como el objeto de toda su atención destellaba chispas de fuego verde por los ojos.

-en mi vida había escuchado algo tan absurdo...- ella apretó los puños intentando contener su furia – Naruto es solo mi amigo, sin mencionar que es el novio de mi mejor amiga... no tengo idea y ni me interesa saber como llegaste a esa conclusión, pero espero que sea la ultima vez que mencionas eso... y con respecto a lo que te dije en aquella ocasión...- la chica tomo un poco de aire – fue mentira... yo... no lo dije en serio... – Sasuke se sorprendió por aquella declaración, pero no pudo evitar dudar – no es cierto que a mí me gustaba alguien...-

-¿de verdad? – comentó con serenidad – no te creo...- al decir eso, Sakura frunció el seño molesta.

-¡yo jamás miento! – el joven Uchiha arqueó una ceja – es decir... casi nunca lo hago... como sea, esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad - al ver que él mostraba renuencia en creerle, la pelirosa se exasperó - ¡esta bien, si no me crees no me importa...! tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí contigo ...-

-esta bien, te creo... – murmuró con voz grave y despreocupada – si tu me lo dices de esa manera, no hay más remedio que creerte... además...- hizo una pausa en la que se acercó a Sakura – luces muy bien cuando estas enojada, es muy difícil para mí llevarle la contraria a una chica en ese estado... y más si eres tú – a la ojos verdes no le agrado el modo en que se lo dijo, bajó la mirada avergonzada sin saber que decir o hacer. Descubrió en la mano del pelinegro un maletín café que se parecía mucho al que ella tenía.

-eso es mío... – proclamó estirando el brazo para tomarlo, Sasuke se lo proporcionó sin ningún problema.

-lo olvidaste en la sala de juntas... el presidente me dijo que te lo entregara – la chica notó que él volvía a su típico estado de seriedad, eso confundió Sakura ya que él tenía formas muy volubles de expresarse.

-gracias...- murmuró la Haruno, ninguno de los dos decía nada y el incomodo silencio inundó el lugar, solo hasta después Sasuke inicio la conversación.

-y entonces... ya te decidiste? – el Uchiha pudo ver como Sakura no entendía aquella pregunta – serás mi novia o no? –

-no tengo ningún motivo para decir que si – respondió con voz irritada, él sonrió con arrogancia.

-eso está por verse... – y después de decirlo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo.

* * *

Lo vio alejarse del lugar y no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuera alivio. Suspiró tenuemente al verse librada de la presencia del joven que tanto la hacía enfadar. Pero sin que lo pudiera evitar miró abstraídamente el maletín que había olvidado y que Sasuke le había entregado, seguramente en un descarado intento por tener una conversación con ella.

-¿ese era Sasuke-kun? – preguntaron a su lado, la pelirosa se sobresalto de tal manera que dejó caer su pequeña mochila al suelo – lo siento, te asuste de nuevo – él se inclinó para recoger el maletín y entregárselo a su alumna.

-Kakashi-sensei... – Sakura se preguntó si el profesor con aquel cubre bocas había escuchado la conversación entre ella y el pelinegro – no, no fue eso, solo estoy un poco nerviosa por... por...-

-...por el examen de esta mañana? No tienes por qué preocuparte, aprobaste – aquello provocó que la Haruno casi olvidara la compañía que había tenido antes de su sensei.

-¿de verdad? ¿ya revisó todos los exámenes? – preguntó con anhelo y expectación.

-no... ni siquiera los he tocado, pero estoy seguro que lo hiciste bien, tú siempre haces las cosas bien – la ojos verdes escuchó el cumplido con timidez, aquel sensei siempre la había hecho sentir un poco nerviosa – ah! Casi lo olvidaba, te dije que te tenía una sorpresa... - a continuación él estiró el brazo y le entregó a su alumna una barra de chocolate – eso es por haber ganado el puesto de vicepresidenta, sé que no te felicite en su debido momento sin embargo... esto demuestra que no lo olvide Sakura-chan – el sensei le sonrió una vez más, ella se mostró sorprendida.

-arigato...- le respondió mientras tomaba el dulce, sonrió con nostalgia al escuchar que aquel hombre le llamaba como antes solía hacerlo.

-ahora ve a casa, ya es muy tarde – él alzó un brazo y revolvió el rosado cabello de la chica – vaya, has crecido mucho Sakura-chan, ja ja, hace mucho que no hacia eso, lo siento, te despeiné... –

-no importa – ella se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – bueno, ya tengo que irme, adiós – después de despedirse, dio media vuelta y se fue muy contenta. Cuando ya estaba bastante lejos el profesor le gritó algunas palabras en modo de despedida:

-Nos vemos Sakura-chan... procura no comer tantas golosinas...-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Y bien? Qué les pareció? Ya lo sé, un poco aburrido verdad? Esta vez quise poner algunos recuerdos de Sakura, en el próximo capitulo pondré recuerdos de Sasuke, espero que lo lean y que les haya gustado este capi. Me despido de ustedes no sin antes agradecerles sus valiosos comentarios. Bye!!!.**_


End file.
